The Loud House: Extra
by iwashere01
Summary: Temporada extra con 26 "nuevos" capítulos de The Loud House. No habrá continuidad directa entre cada uno, es decir, no es una historia seguida sino que cada capítulo funcionará como one-shot pero que respetará tanto lo que haya pasado en capítulos anteriores como en la serie original. Más info en las notas de autor. The Loud House es propiedad y creación de Nick y Chris Savino.
1. Muertos de risa ¿Entienden?

**Nota de autor:**

Saludos a todos! Este es mi primer fanfic. Mi idea es hacer **one-shots** a modo de "nuevos" capítulos de **The Loud House.** Respetaré todo lo que es y será canon en la serie original, por ahora. Así mismo, el rating de estos capítulos será el mismo que tiene la serie original (tal vez haya algún que otro comentario o escena subiditos de tono como pudimos ver en algunos capítulos de la serie jeje) pero estos serán principalmente ideas que tengo en mente los cuales podrían funcionar como capítulos reales a lo largo de la serie. Actualmente sigo viendo la serie y voy por la segunda temporada, aunque ya me he visto algunos capítulos de la tercera; por lo tanto es obvio que hay cosas o personajes que desconozco, es decir, tal vez ya exista un capítulo con el mismo argumento que tengo pensado escribir, etc, pero claramente no lo sé porque aun no lo he visto. De todas formas, como les dije, aun sigo en curso con la serie así que con el tiempo (de seguro un par semanas más) alcanzaré al último capítulo que haya salido. Muchas gracias por leer y espero que les guste!

**The Loud House** es propiedad y creación de Nickelodeon, Chris Savino y Viacom. Esta serie no me pertenece. Esta historia está hecha con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

**Muertos de risa ¿Entienden?**

El día estaba soleado y en el jardín de la casa Loud se encontraban algunos de los hermanos jugando. Lynn tenía su casco de fútbol americano puesto y estaba por impactar una pelota de tenis con su palo de hockey hacia un arco donde se encontraba su hermano Lincoln.

\- Ten cuidado Lynn, sabes que soy débil para estos juegos, dice Lincoln asustado y temblando.

\- Oh no seas tan frágil hermano ¿cuántas veces me has ayudado a practicar mis tiros y hasta ahora sigues vivo? Además esta vez tienes tu equipo de protección, le dice Lynn. El chico levanta una ceja y nos mira con una expresión de ¿es broma? ya que su protección solo constaba de una pequeña cacerola sobre su cabeza y unos guantes de cocina bastante gastados. Ni siquiera le prestó su suspensorio!

Por otro lado, Lucy se encontraba sentada en el porche escribiendo un nuevo poema, cuando Leni sale de la casa y se acerca hacia ella.

\- ¿Qué escribes Lucy?, le pregunta.

\- Un poema sobre algo que siento día a día. Algo que me llena el alma y me rejuvenece cada vez que comparto momentos con ella: la soledad.

\- Oh, ¿y puedo conocerla? Tal vez le guste visitar las tiendas de ropa como a mí y podamos compartir momentos juntas también, le sonríe inocentemente.

También se encontraban las gemelas Lola y Lana jugando con sus mascotas Charles y Cliff, mientras Lily las observaba sentada, sonriendo y aplaudiendo. Luna estaba afinando su guitarra al mismo tiempo que vigilaba a su hermana bebé. En fin, todos pasaban un agradable momento en familia como cada día, después de una mañana de clases.

En la casa, Luan se encontraba en su habitación leyendo una revista de chistes nuevos que había conseguido el día de ayer. Estaba cansada de que sus bromas no sean tomadas en serio y no hagan reír a nadie, aparte de su papá claro. La comedia siempre fue su pasión y últimamente sentía que no estaba dando lo mejor de ella. Sus chistes caían en picada cada día que pasaba. Entonces decidió darle iniciativa a un nuevo proyecto: hacer chistes relacionados a los gustos de sus hermanos. Por eso, compró varias revistas para encontrar el chiste perfecto para cada uno de ellos.

\- Genial, este chiste quedaría perfecto para Lincoln! - decía mientras reía - Ahora buscaré uno para Lucy, veamos...mmm no, este no...este tampoco, ugh no puedo decidirme - se lamentaba - Ah, ya sé! Tal vez tenga que adentrarme más en su gusto por la poesía! Eso es! Esa es la so-l-u-c-y-ón! - y comienza a reír a carcajadas por su propio juego de palabras - Empezaré mañana después de clases y todos morirán de la risa! - dice finalmente cuando de repente una pelota de tenis entra a toda velocidad por la ventana, golpeándola en la cabeza - Auch! - se queja, frotándose la cabeza con su mano. Mira por la ventana hacia el jardín y ve a Lynn rascándose la nuca en señal de nerviosismo por el golpe que le ocasionó.

\- Lo siento Luan! Es que me distraje por los quejidos de Lincoln y le pegué mal a la pelota jeje.

Al día siguiente, vemos a Lincoln saliendo de la escuela junto a su mejor amigo Clyde.

\- Oye Linc, ¿qué te parece si vamos al salón de juegos luego de hacer nuestra tarea?, propone Clyde.

\- O mejor, ¿qué te parece si vamos ahora mismo? Yo invito la primera ronda de videojuegos!, responde Lincoln entusiasmado.

Justo cuando están a punto de acelerar el paso para ir corriendo hacia los juegos aparece Luan y agarra del brazo a su hermano, haciendo que Clyde desaparezca en un segundo dejándolos atrás en una nube de polvo.

\- ¿Qué te cuentas?, saluda Luan.

\- Amm, hola Luan ¿qué pasa?

\- Quería saber si tienes tiempo para un pequeño chiste.

\- Emm, sabes, justo estaba por ir a jugar videojuegos. Tal vez más tarde cuando vuelva a ca-

\- NO! Es solo un segundo, le interrumpe un poco enojada.

\- Está bien, está bien, cuéntame, pero suéltame el brazo que me estás lastimando.

\- Ok, aquí voy - comienza - Estaban Ace Savvy y su compañero Jack el Tuerto luchando contra el malvado científico Huggins - se muestra a Lincoln y Clyde como los personajes del cómic - Debían recuperar una gema robada que, aunque no sabían para qué servía realmente, si Huggins lo quería con ansias, algo debía estar tramando. El villano llama a dos robots que, con sus fuertes brazos de acero, logran capturar a ambos héroes. Sin embargo, Ace logra convocar una de sus cartas: la 8 de Espadas, quien sale de una caja que se encontraba en el laboratorio, como si fuera un ataúd. El científico se asusta y pregunta - ¿Quién eres tú y para qué tienes esa pala en forma de pica? - Oh ¿esto? - responde ella - Es-pada cavar tu propia tumba y recuperar esa gema!, finaliza Luan.

\- Bien, ¿que te pareció?, le pregunta a su hermano.

Lincoln comienza a parpadear repetidamente su ojo izquierdo como si fuera un tic nervioso y la mira fijamente - Lo único que has hecho fue estropearme una parte del nuevo cómic que salió hace dos días: Ace Savvy y la extraña gema! Aún no lo he conseguido! ¿¡Y además solo le cambiaste el final por uno de tus juegos de palabras!? Acabas de arruinarme la historia! - le grita enojado.

\- Tranquilo Lincoln, solo es una parte sin importancia, además ese no es el final...

\- YA SÉ QUE NO ES EL FINAL!

\- ¿Y como sabes si no lo has leído?

Lincoln se retira gruñendo muy enfadado. Luan se queda sola y triste porque a pesar de haberse leído el nuevo cómic favorito de su hermano y buscar un buen chiste relacionado, no solo no lo hizo reír sino que también lo hizo enojar.

\- Suspira - De verdad estás cayendo en _picada_ Luan... Esperen...¿entendieron?

A la tarde en la casa Loud, se encuentran Luan, Lori, Leni y Lisa sentadas en el comedor buscando algo de comer previo a la cena. Lori estaba mensajeándose con Bobby, como de costumbre. Leni se estaba preparando un sándwich con lo que encontró en el refrigerador y Lisa estaba tomando un vaso de chocolatada mientras resolvía la tarea de Lori. Luan simplemente estaba allí para hacer su próximo movimiento.

\- Oye Leni, ¿qué es esa forma de mezclar mantequilla de maní y atún en un sándwich?, pregunta Lisa.

\- Es que tenía hambre y mamá me dijo que me prepare un sándwich con lo que encuentre en el refrigerador. Y lo único que encontré fue esto, responde.

\- Literalmente te olvidaste de la mayonesa que veo allí, se suma Lori a la conversación.

\- Oh cierto, tienes razón! Gracias! Y procede a untar mayonesa en el sándwich.

\- Lisa, ¿qué haces?, pregunta Luan.

\- Estoy haciendo la tarea de química de Lori a cambio de que me lleve a la reunión que daré en mi guardería sobre los alimentos que nos proporcionan en la cafetería, ya que no cumplen con los requerimientos básicos necesarios para un niño en crecimiento como lo somos nosotros, le responde con su particular ceceo.

\- Con que química eh. Sabes, si la reunión no funciona podría darte el contacto de mi amiga Risas así hablas con su papá que es avogadro, ríe.

\- Luan, tus conocimientos sobre esta ciencia de seguro no alcanzan a explicar lo que dijiste.

\- Oh, veo que mi chiste no causó ninguna reacción en ti, jajaja.

\- Luan..

\- ¿Con qué frecuencia escuchas chistes sobre química? ¿Periódicamente? Jajaja que gaseoso ¿no?. Bueno, ácido un placer compartir mis conocimientos con-

\- LUAN YA BASTA! - interrumpe Lori - ¿No ves que estoy tratando de hacer una videollamada con mi osito bubu? - Ahora dirigiéndose a su teléfono celular - Disculpa mi osito lindo ¿qué me estabas diciendo?, y continúan hablando.

\- Aww que lindos son cuando se hablan así - comenta Leni - De verdad que el amor es la luz de la vida.

\- Sí. Y luego con el matrimonio te llega la factura - bromea Luan - ¿Entienden? - Todas siguieron con sus cosas.

Sus intentos por hacer reír a sus hermanas fallaron nuevamente. Y hasta tuvo que leerse una revista sobre ciencia general para hacer reír a Lisa! Ni su chiste sobre el amor de la vida causo gracia alguna. Entonces Luan sale del comedor para buscar a la siguiente víctima. Ahora vemos un compilado de varios intentos fallidos de Luan de hacer reír a sus hermanos con música rock de fondo, cortesía de Luna. Estos son:

\- Luan con una máscara de Edwin atravesando por detrás el libro que Lucy leía y clavando su mirada en ella, demostrándole lo que ella siempre dice de que "al leer su libro favorito _'Vampiros de la Melancolía'_ siente que la historia cobra vida".

\- Luan jugando al hockey con Lynn cuando de repente pisa una trampa que activa un resorte que la manda a volar unos cuantos metros por el cielo, demostrándole lo que ella siempre dice de que "jugando a los deportes que más le gusta llegará muy lejos".

\- Luan entrenando a Lola para el próximo concurso de _Pequeña Señorita Bonita y Perfecta: _mientras Lola desfila por la pasarela Luan tira de una palanca haciendo que el piso se abra y aparezca un camino de brasas ardiendo, demostrándole así lo que su hermanita siempre dice de que "no existe pasarela que no pueda caminar".

\- Luan entregándole un nuevo juego a Lincoln: cuando éste lo prueba en la consola descubre que solamente es una parodia de su juego favorito pero con su familia como personajes, demostrándole lo que él dice de que "los mejores juegos son junto a su familia".

\- Luan mostrando en el gimnasio de la escuela un video de la extraña colección de..bueno.. los desechos de los hermanos de Lisa, demostrándole lo que ella siempre dice de que "todos sus inventos e investigaciones deberían ser reconocidos por todos".

\- Luan ayudando a Leni a hacer un book de fotos con sus diferentes vestidos cuando repentinamente los muñecos y peluches que estaban siendo usados como audiencia explotan incendiando el vestido de Leni, demostrando así lo que ella siempre dice de que "el público explotará de la emoción al ver su sesión de fotos".

\- Luan malinterpretando los pedidos de su hermana Lily, cuando le señala que le pase su mamadera diciendo 'ma-a-era' le pasa una tabla de madera, o cuando le dice 'po-po' señalando su sonajero arriba de la mesa le pasa un emoji peluche de popó literal.

Así, nuevamente vuelve a fallar en todos sus intentos de bromas y chascos pensados para sus hermanos, además de causar el enojo de muchos de ellos. Sin embargo, por lo visto Luan no se da cuenta de esto y vuelve a su habitación a pensar en más chistes.

_Fin del compilado._

Ahora vemos un plano de la casa desde donde se escucha una conversación entre los hermanos Loud. Todos menos Luan estaban reunidos en la habitación de Lori y Leni hablando a cerca de las últimas bromas recibidas por Luan. La mayor de todos toma la palabra.

\- Silencio todos! - dice golpeando su pantufla contra la mesita de luz - Como todos saben, estamos siendo víctimas de las pesadas bromas de Luan.

\- Sí..y qué pesadas son, dice Luna con la parte superior de su cabeza vendada - Cuando dije que también me gusta el rock pesado no me refería a esto - dice mientras se frota la cabeza.

\- Pues además de ser pesadas son DOLOROSAS! - continúa Lola que estaba sentada sobre la cama de Leni con sus pies en una cubeta llena de hielo - Y NO CAUSAN NINGUNA GRACIA! - finaliza con su característico grito de niña enfadada.

\- Lo sé, lo sé, a mi me ofreció una cita con Bobby en el restaurante más elegante de Royal Woods y cuando llegué me había preparado una cena CON UN OSITO DE PELUCHE LITERAL! - continuó Lori - No podemos dejar que esto siga así. Debemos hacer algo al respecto!

\- Y yo creo que lo tengo, habló Lisa.

\- Te escuchamos hermana, dijo Luna.

\- Bueno, hace unos meses estaba trabajando en un gas especial..

\- Espera, primero la materia fecal y ahora las flatulencias! Eww ¿¡qué es lo que te sucede Lisa!?, interrumpe Leni.

\- ¿Me permites terminar la oración, homo-sapiens femenino que reacciona ante el nombre de Leni?

\- Uh uh esa soy yo! Esa soy yo!, respondió tontamente la rubia.

\- Como sea...como les decía este gas especial es un invento que hice para un concurso sobre gases artificiales pero no letales que puedan causar alguna emoción en el usuario. Pero lamentablemente fue inútil y perdí el desafío - En voz baja, mirando hacia atrás y apretando el puño - Verás la próxima Rick, ese gas que causó alucinaciones anormales pero alegres en el jurado no será tu mejor invento - Vuelve a sus hermanos - Em bueno, el gas del que les hablo es un gas de la risa pero benigno, es decir, no produce efectos secundarios, solo risas. Y como todavía conservo dicho gas en pequeñas proporciones, me ofrezco a restaurar su producción. Pero me temo que me tomará un par de días. Por lo tanto ustedes deberán distraer a Luan para que no interrumpa mi trabajo.

\- ¿Y para qué nos servirá el gas de la risa?, pregunta Lynn.

\- Pues verán, si nos reímos cada vez que Luan haga un chiste o algo gracioso en frente de nosotros pensará que ya no la tomamos en serio o tal vez se aburra de hacerlos al ver que no le prestamos atención debido a las risas.

\- Meh, creo que podría funcionar - dice Lori - ¿Quién está a favor de la idea de Lisa? - Todos levantan la mano.

\- Muy bien, entonces manos a la obra, cierra Lisa.

Al día siguiente, todos los hermanos menos Lily llegan a casa en Camionzilla. Se bajan e ingresan a su casa luego de un largo y tedioso día de clases.

\- Es hora de empezar con lo planeado, se dice en voz baja Lisa, dirigiéndose a su habitación.

\- Espera Lisa! - grita Luan desde la puerta - Antes de que te internes en tu habitación con tus tareas quiero mostrarte un invento que hice!

\- Oh no, quiere hacerle otra broma a Lisa y no podrá comenzar con lo que acordamos - dice apresurada Lynn a sus otros hermanos - Ey Luan! - la interrumpe - ¿Qué te parece si me ayudas a volar de nuevo con mis deportes? Jeje.

\- Oh, me encantaría ayudarte de nuevo!

\- Pues vamos! - Y ambas salen corriendo hacia el jardín. Sus hermanos la ven y le hacen un gesto de aprobación.

\- Fiu, estuvo cerca - suspira Lisa - Bueno, ahora sí, en marcha! - Y se adentra en su habitación.

Unas horas más tarde, Luan sale de su habitación y se dirige en puntas de pie hacia el cuarto de Lisa.

\- Jeje esta vez sí te haré reír pequeña hermana, dice con una sonrisa maliciosa de oreja a oreja y con unos tubos de ensayo en la mano. Justo en ese momento Luna salía del baño y ve a su compañera de cuarto a punto de ingresar a la habitación de Lisa. Entonces actúa rápidamente.

\- Oye hermana! Amm ¿te dije lo mucho que me gusta el 'Metal'?

\- Oh ¿en serio? Pues en la cochera tengo varios objetos de metal! VAMOS! - grita entusiasmada olvidándose por completo de lo que iba a hacer.

\- Ou, esto me dolerá, se lamenta la rockera mientras sigue a su hermana.

A la noche, Luan se encontraba en el living leyendo una revista. La cierra, se levanta y se dirige a la cocina a tomar un vaso de limonada.

\- Ahh que buen día pasé hoy con mis hermanos, dice mientras una serie de flashbacks del día se reproducen en una nube que sale de su cabeza. Estas escenas son:

\- Luan ayudando a Lori que pidió hacerle una cita a escondidas a Bobby, pero claro, como ella uso la palabra 'literalmente', literalmente fue una cita a escondidas ¿entienden?

\- Luan jugando a las carreras con Lincoln. Claro que éste no se imaginaba a qué tipo de carreras se refería Luan, es decir, ¿toda una tarde haciendo test vocacionales para saber cuál era su carrera ideal? Exacto.

\- Luan invitando a personas reales y con té real a la pequeña fiesta de té de Lola, para la desgracia de sus amigos peluches y muñecas...y de su habitación.

\- Luan pescando junto a Lana, luego de que la menor le dice que quería pescar un resfrío para no ir a la escuela.

_Fin del flashback._

Jajaja - ríe Luan - Que divertido! Pero ya es hora de ir a dormir - se dispone a subir las escaleras cuando recuerda algo - Un momento, todo el día me la pasé con mis hermanos...exceptuando Lisa! Pobre, debe estar tan ocupada con sus estudios que no tiene tiempo para divertirse conmigo. Pero ya me encargaré de ella...jeje - Sube hacia las habitaciones y chequea que no haya nadie cerca. Nuevamente camina en puntas de pie hacia el cuarto de Lisa pero en seguida recuerda que se olvidó de los materiales, entonces se dirige a su habitación. En ese momento Lincoln sale de su cuarto y la ve, pero no dice nada. Luego de unos minutos, Luan vuelve a salir con algunas cosas en la mano y prosigue con su plan. Llega por tercera vez en el día a la habitación de Lisa, pero cuando abre la puerta...no estaba! - Grr ¿dónde se metió esta cerebrito? - Vuelve a bajar hacia la cocina en busca de la niña prodigio de la familia y ve una silueta en la oscuridad buscando algo en el refrigerador - Te tengo! - Y lanza unos químicos sobre la silueta.

\- Ahh!, se escucha un grito y Luan lo reconoce como...la voz de Lincoln!

\- ¿¡Qué haces Luan!?, grita enfadado su hermano.

\- Am..yo..creí que eras Lisa.

\- PUES NO! ¿Y QUÉ ES ESTO QUE ME TIRASTE? - dice tocándose el pelo que, por su puesto, se la había caído por la sustancia - AHH! MI CABELLO!

\- Jeje lo siento Linc, es que era una broma para Lisa, ya sabes, ella siempre dice que "no hay sustancia más refrescante que la del saber".

\- PERO ESTO NO ES REFRESCANTE! ME QUEMA! - Y sale corriendo.

\- Es todo!, dice Luan enojada y sube las escaleras con fuertes pisadas.

\- Niños! ¿¡Qué es todo ese griterío!? - Grita su padre desde la habitación - Quiero que todos vayan a sus cuartos y se duerman EN ESTE INSTANTE! - Y justo Lisa salía del baño cruzándose con Luan.

\- Oh hola Luan, que raro no haberte visto en todo el día jaja.

Luan gruñe y le dice - No te preocupes hermanita, mañana tengo todo un día entero para hacerlo - Y ríe como si fuera la villana de una película.

Al día siguiente, es sábado y Luan se despierta temprano para preparar una nueva broma para su hermana. Ella no era de repetir chistes o chascos, siempre prefería ser original para cada nueva ocasión. Entonces decidió pasarse la mañana entera pensando. Mientras tanto, Lori toca la puerta de Lisa.

_Toc-toc-toc_

\- ¿Quién es?, pregunta Lisa.

\- Soy yo, Lori - habla en voz baja y mira la habitación de Luan y Luna.

\- Entra.

\- ¿Cómo vas con tu experimento? Lincoln me contó que ayer a la noche vio a Luan actuando como una lunática.

\- Sí, la vi justo antes de irme a dormir y lo noté. Ya me queda poco, creo que para después del almuerzo estará terminado.

\- Genial, porque nos estamos quedando sin ideas! - dice alterada la rubia.

\- Ustedes solo distráiganla un poco más y yo les aviso.

\- Esta bien, lo intentaremos, dice y se retira.

Después del almuerzo, todos ya estaban advertidos del momento en que Lisa llegaría. Luan estaba un poco más calmada así que decidió hacer su broma más tarde. Por el momento prefirió entretenerse viendo televisión. Lisa baja hacia el comedor y encuentra a todos reunidos esperándola ansiosos.

\- Muy bien, aquí tengo la solución! - dice, y levanta una caja con pequeñas botellas de vidrio llenas de un líquido rosado.

\- ¿Eso es un gas? - pregunta confundida Leni.

\- No, esto lo es!- dice Lynn lanzándose uno - Jajaja.

\- Ya basta Lynn! - la calla Lisa - Me sorprende tu observación querida hermana adicta a las prendas poco convencionales. Gracias al tiempo que me dieron, logré convertir el gas en materia capaz de ser adaptada al recipiente que lo contiene, teniendo así un manejo más accesible a la hora de manipularlo.

Todos parpadean dos veces, confundidos.

\- Convertí el gas en un líquido..

\- Ahh, dicen todos.

\- Pero, estos más bien parecen envases de perfume - vuelve a notar Leni.

\- Debo reconocer que hoy estás actuando fuera de lo normal Leni - la halaga Lisa - Efectivamente, éstas son botellas de perfume, y el líquido es el gas de la risa solo que en otro estado de la materia. Así podremos aplicárnoslo de forma menos sospechosa.

\- Qué buena idea hermana! - dice Luna - ¿Y qué aroma tiene?

\- Amm..

Comienza un flashback de cuando Lisa estaba preparando el perfume.

\- Bueno ahora solo tengo que extraer la esencia de estas flores para darle el toque final, decía mientras se agachaba a recoger unas flores. Pero cuando se levanta, golpea uno de los frascos de su colección de materia fecal de sus hermanos haciendo que éste caiga en la mezcla - Ehh...ups.

_Fin del flashback._

\- Es..una sorpresa... - dice con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa gigante.

\- Bueno ¿qué esperamos? Vamos a usarlo ya! - alienta Lori. Todos rocían un poco de perfume sobre sus cuerpos haciendo que el comedor se llene de partículas rosadas y comiencen a toser - Cof, cof. Qué asqueroso huele esto! - dice Lori.

\- No importa, solo esperemos que funcio- jajaja - se interrumpe sola Lynn - Y todos comienzan a reír.

\- Jajaja de verdad..que..es asqueroso Lisa..jajaja ¿Dónde..jaja..dónde compraste estos perfumes? Jaja - pregunta Leni.

\- No los compré...jaja.. ¿Acaso..jaja..no escuchaste lo que dije? Jajaja.

\- Jajaja pero ¿por qué no paramos de...jajaja..reír? - también pregunta Lincoln.

\- Se llama..jaja..gas de la risa tonto..jajaja - responde Lori.

A todo esto, Luan escucha unas cuantas carcajadas que vienen del comedor. Se levanta del sillón y se dirige hacia allí para encontrar a todos sus hermanos riéndose a no más poder. Algunos abrazados entre ellos, otros agarrándose la panza o apoyados contra la pared.

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿De qué se ríen? - pregunta Luan.

\- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA - no hacen más que seguir riendo, y cada vez más fuerte.

\- Ja-ja que gracioso, si no les dije ningún chiste.

\- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA - siguen sus hermanos.

\- ¿Acaso me están tomando el pelo? - Las risas siguen - Grrr, lo están haciendo a propósito! No se ríen cuando les cuento mis chistes pero ahora lo hacen para hacerme sentir mal! - Y sale corriendo con los ojos llorosos.

\- Lo logramos! JAJAJAJA - dice Lisa.

\- No..jaja..esperen... - interrumpe Lori - Yo quería que dejara de hacernos esos chistes tontos...pero tampoco quería hacerla llorar.

\- Tienes razón hermana - continúa Luna - eso no es nada genial.

Y todos coinciden diciendo: sí; es verdad; tienen razón; yo igual.

\- Un segundo - nota Lisa - ¿Se dieron cuenta que dejamos de reírnos?

\- Es cierto, parece que el efecto dura un rato, dice Lincoln.

\- Fiu, menos mal porque no me pareció nada divertido, concuerda Leni.

\- Vamos! Debemos ir a disculparnos con Luan! - comanda Lori y todos van en busca de su hermana.

Luan, por su parte, se había ido al parque y estaba sentada en una hamaca, mirando hacia el suelo - Odio esta tontería de la comedia. Nadie me toma en serio y para colmo mis hermanos se burlan de mí... Creo que voy a dejar todo esto y me dedicaré a otra cosa - se habla a sí misma.

\- No digas eso hermanita - se escucha una voz. Luan levanta la mirada y ve a todos sus hermanos en frente de ella - Nunca dejes lo que más amas, y lo que te hace única en esta familia - continúa Lori, entregándole una nariz roja de payaso.

\- Estamos avergonzados por lo que hicimos - sigue Lisa - Solo queríamos que dejaras de hacernos bromas, pero nos dimos cuenta que eso es lo que más te gusta y debemos aprender a ser tolerantes, y alentarte a seguir adelante.

Luan los mira con ojos llorosos nuevamente, pero esta vez de felicidad. Toma la nariz de payaso y se la coloca.

\- Gracias chicos. Yo también quiero disculparme por haberles hecho bromas tan pesadas y por haberlos lastimado. De ahora en más aprenderé a medir mi comedia y hacerlo en el momento justo. Los quiero - Y todos la abrazan. Después de unos segundos se separan del abrazo.

\- Oye hermana - dice Luna - ¿Te he dicho lo mucho que me gusta la 'Salsa'?

\- Jojo es bueno saberlo! - dice Luan sacando de la nada unos bowls llenos de salsa de tomate.

FIN

* * *

**Nota final de autor:**

Muchas gracias por haber leído mi primer fanfic! De verdad espero que les haya gustado y los veré en el próximo! Espero reviews!


	2. Sobreprotegido

**N/A: **Saludos a todos! Antes que nada, quiero contarles que recientemente he terminado de ver los capítulos de la segunda temporada y me encontré con que el capítulo número 41 "No es cosa de risa" trata algo parecido a lo que escribí en mi primer fic. Por suerte los temas se abordaron y solucionaron de diferentes maneras por lo tanto no afectan el uno al otro.

Dejando eso de lado, aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta temporada extra de The Loud House. Gracias a todos los que leen y dejan sus reviews!

**The Loud House** es propiedad y creación de Nickelodeon, Chris Savino y Viacom. Esta serie no me pertenece. Esta historia está hecha con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

**Sobreprotegido**

Están Lincoln y Clyde jugando videojuegos en la habitación del primero.

\- Esta vez romperé tu racha de 99 victorias seguidas, dice el moreno.

\- Jaja no lo creo, las últimas cincuenta veces que dijiste eso no lo cumpliste, responde su amigo.

Ambos estaban transpirando debido a la fuerza y velocidad que aplicaban al presionar los botones de los mandos de la consola. Se escuchaban ruidos provenientes del juego, principalmente golpes y quejidos de dolor. Vemos en la pantalla un pez verde y un calamar naranja, ambos vestidos con atuendos de marinero. El primero fulmina al segundo con un golpe en la barbilla. "PLAYER 1 WINS" muestra la pantalla.

\- SIII! - grita con felicidad Lincoln.

\- Oh rayos, has llegado a las 100.

\- Te lo dije Clyde, mientras estemos en MI territorio no podrás vencerme.

\- Pues exijo que la próxima sea en MI casa.

\- Clyde! Tus padres te llaman por teléfono! - se escucha la voz de Rita desde abajo.

Clyde baja para hablar con sus padres. Mientras Lincoln recoge los restos de comida de su habitación y apaga la consola. Luego baja también.

\- ¿Qué querían tus padres? - pregunta el peliblanco.

\- Dicen que debo volver a casa.

\- Aw pero mañana no hay clases, bueno está bien, de todos modos pasamos una buena tarde amigo - finaliza y chocan los puños.

\- Sí, nos vemos mañana! - Estaba a punto de salir cuando entra Lori quien volvía de una salida con sus amigas, estaba maquillada y llevaba su cartera - Lo..Lo.. - balbucea cuando la ve - ...LORII - dice mientras dos chorros de sangre salen de su nariz a toda velocidad.

\- Am bueno Clyde tus padres te están esperando, adiós! - Lincoln lo empuja hacia afuera y cierra la puerta.

\- Uf, literalmente me salvaste de que manchara mis zapatos hermanito - dice aliviada Lori.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los McBride, Howard y Harold estaban haciendo la cuenta de los impuestos en el comedor.

\- Ay Hare, los números han subido mucho desde el último mes.

\- Lo sé Howie, pero recuerda que queremos darle lo mejor a nuestro pequeño Clyde.

\- Es cierto. Además, él responde con sus buenas notas en la escuela y es responsable con el cuidado de todas sus alergias.

\- Por eso debemos seguir trabajando duro para seguir dándole lo mejor.

\- Tienes razón! Él nunca nos fallaría. Y tiene buenos amigos en los que podemos confiar - dice Howard cuando su hijo llega a casa.

\- Hola papás, ya estoy en casa! - grita desde la entrada.

\- ¿Qué tal hijo? ¿Cómo la pasaste en...AHH! - grita repentinamente Howard.

\- Howie! ¿Qué pasa? - pregunta Harold asustado pero manteniendo su tranquila voz.

\- Ti-ti-tienes sangre en lo-los zapatos hijo.. - tartamudea señalando los zapatos de Clyde. Éste baja la mirada para ver que efectivamente tenía los zapatos manchados del líquido rojo. Aunque él ya sabía por qué era.

\- AH! - pega un pequeño grito Harold al verlo también - ¿¡Qué te sucedió hijo!?

\- Descuiden padres - los calma haciendo un gesto de "todo está bien" con sus brazos - Esto es solo...

\- ¿¡Acaso trepaste algún árbol!? Sabes que padeces de acrofobia! Y eso te hace sangrar por la nariz! - le regaña Howard.

\- No, solo...

\- ¿O ingeriste algún alimento fuera de lo común? OH NO, TAL VEZ TENGAS UNA NUEVA ALERGIA Y NO LO REVISAMOS! ¿¡Cómo pudimos dejar pasar esto!? - agrega Harold ya perdiendo la calma.

\- Debemos hacerte una nueva revisión médica para comprobar tu estado de salud! - sigue Howard.

\- En verdad.. - Clyde quería tomar la palabra pero vuelve a ser interrumpido.

\- Mañana mismo sacaremos turno para hacerte esos estudios! - dice Harold - ...y también uno con la Dra. López para ti querido - agrega al ver a su esposo temblando y a punto de desmayarse por la reciente escena vivida.

\- Mmm bueno, no le veo nada de malo en volver a pasar por el médico otra vez luego de un mes - dice Clyde encogiendo los hombros.

Al día siguiente, Clyde llama a Lincoln por su walkie-talkie.

\- Oye Lincoln ¿estás en línea Lincoln?

El peliblanco se encontraba leyendo sus cómics en ropa interior cuando escucha el llamado.

\- Aquí estoy amigo ¿quieres venir a casa a jugar videojuegos?

\- De hecho...te iba a invitar a casa para eso.

\- Oh, de acuerdo. Voy para allá - y sale para lo de su amigo.

Al minuto llega y toca el timbre.

_Ding-dong_

La puerta se abre y aparece Harold.

\- Buen día Linc!

\- Hola señor McBride ¿podría pasar a jugar con Clyde?

\- Por supuesto! Pasa, está en su habitación.

Lincoln entra y ve a Howard sentado en el sillón del living leyendo un libro.

\- Buenos días señor McBride - saluda amablemente.

\- Buen día Lincoln! - le responde.

Finalmente llega al cuarto de su amigo y, antes de poder tocar la puerta, ésta se abre repentinamente.

\- Bueno Linc, es hora de cortar con tu racha de victorias - aparece Clyde con unos joysticks en la mano.

\- Eso lo veremos.

\- ¿Debo recordarte que ahora estamos en MI territorio?

\- Da igual, de todas formas te venceré - lo desafía con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa.

Después de unos minutos, vemos a ambos luchando por ganarle el uno al otro en el juego. Hasta que finalmente, por vez número 101, Lincoln es el vencedor.

\- SIII! - vuelve a festejar - Te lo dije! - Clyde gruñe.

\- ¿¡Por qué no puedo ganar este maldito juego!? - se enfurece.

\- Descuida Clyde, tenemos muchos otros juegos. Como...este! - dice agarrando el estuche de un juego de carreras - En este solamente te voy ganando 55 veces seguidas ¿recuerdas? - Esto simplemente hace enfadar más a Clyde - ¿O qué te parece este? - continúa Lincoln - Tal vez puedas conseguir tu primera victoria en el juego de los cazafantasmas - Hasta que finalmente Clyde explota.

\- AHHHHH! ODIO ESTOS MALDITOS JUEGOS! - grita enfadado. Acto seguido se escuchan unos vasos de vidrio quebrándose contra el suelo. Ambos miran la puerta y ven a Howard con las manos vacías queriendo agarrar un par de vasos invisibles. Había ido a darle un vaso de leche a cada uno, la cual ahora estaba derramada en la habitación de su hijo.

\- Clyde! ¿Qué es ese lenguaje? Veo que estos juegos influyen negativamente en tu bienestar, así que me veré obligado a prohibírtelos! Harold! - llama a su esposo mientras sale de la habitación.

\- Oh oh, creo que excedí mi enojo - dice Clyde ya más calmado.

\- Lo lamento amigo, fue culpa mía por haberte hecho enfadar.

\- No hay problema, se que solo son juegos y además no soy muy competitivo. Solo que esta vez me dejé llevar.

\- Sí pero ahora tus padres te prohibirán jugar videojuegos.

\- No lo creo, solo reaccionó por demás - asegura Clyde cuando ambos padres entran.

\- Hijo, te pido que por favor apagues esa consola y me la entregues - comanda Harold.

\- Lincoln, por favor te queremos pedir que te retires. Necesitamos hablar con nuestro hijo - se suma Howard.

\- Amm, está bien. Nos vemos Clyde, hasta luego señores McBride - saluda y se retira.

\- Adiós Lincoln - lo despiden los tres.

\- Clyde, hemos notado que últimamente estás más agresivo debido a esos juegos así que decidimos venderlos - retoma la palabra Harold.

\- ¿¡Qué!? Pero no tienen nada de malo! - responde el menor sorprendido.

\- Jamás escuchamos decirte palabrotas y tampoco sueles cargarte de emociones negativas, pero es evidente que cada vez que juegas con eso te sales de las casillas - continúa Harold señalando la consola - Ya sabes que queremos lo mejor para ti hijo.

\- ¿Pero cómo se supone que me divertiré?

\- Bueno, puedes ir a jugar afuera con tus amigos. Entretenimiento más sano - se suma Howard.

\- Ahh está bien - suspira Clyde - No creo que cambiar mis hábitos de entretenimiento sea tan malo después de todo - dice en voz más baja - Está bien papás, lo haré. Disculpen por mi reacción.

\- Descuida hijo. Sabemos que no volverá a pasar - dice Harold sonriendo y ambos padres se retiran.

\- Bueno, en ese caso me iré a lo de Lincoln - se dice Clyde a sí mismo saliendo de su habitación.

Esa misma noche, vemos a los padres de Clyde charlando en la cocina. Harold estaba preparando uno de los platos favoritos de su hijo, acelga de frittata suizas. Su esposo, con menor facilidad, lo ayudaba.

\- Hare, recuerda que mañana lunes debo ir a la reunión de padres de Clyde. Cuando regrese te prometo que te ayudaré con la limpieza semanal de la casa - dice Howard.

\- Sabes, estaba pensando en posponer la limpieza semanal y pasar una tarde con nuestro hijito - sugiere Harold - Estos días lo noté un poco "descuidado" por parte nuestra ¿Qué dices?

\- Mmm, tal vez podríamos incluirlo en la limpieza, así haremos las dos cosas al mismo tiempo.

\- Es una buena idea pero yo me refería a salir de casa. Alguna actividad en familia fuera de lo cotidiano.

\- Oh, esa también es una buena idea ¿A dónde podríamos ir?

\- ¿Qué te parece al parque de diversiones y lo cerramos con un picnic?

\- Me parece estupendo Hare! - dice convencido Howard.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Loud, luego de que Clyde disfrutara de una tarde de entretenimiento con cada una de las hermanas de su amigo, decidieron hacer una emocionante búsqueda del tesoro entre todos y a oscuras por toda la casa. Lincoln, Lynn y Clyde eran los buscadores.

\- Bueno chicos, la primera pista nos dice que debemos conseguir algo "burbujeante que sacie nuestra sed" - lee el peliblanco apuntando la nota con una linterna.

\- Duh, es obvio! Vayamos a la cocina! - deduce Lynn.

Los tres salen de la base, la cual era nada más y nada menos que la habitación de Lincoln, y se dirigen hacia la siguiente pista. Cuando salen, la puerta de la izquierda se abre y comienza a salir humo de color verde. Extrañamente, el humo comienza a tomar forma de dos manos que se abalanzan sobre ellos para capturarlos.

\- Oh no! Esa debe ser la científica loca con sus experimentos! Corran antes que nos atrape! - grita asustado Clyde. El trío logra bajar a la planta baja de la casa y llegan a la cocina.

\- Aquí está la siguiente pista! - dice Lynn abriendo la puerta del refrigerador y sacando un refresco de cola. La segunda pista se encontraba dentro de la botella y estaba envuelta en una piedrita para hacer que ésta permanezca en el fondo.

\- Yo me ofrezco a beberlo para sacar la pista de allí - dice Clyde determinado con la mano alzada y el dedo índice apuntando hacia el techo - GLU GLU GLU - Toma la bebida rápidamente sin hacer pausas - AHHH...ay...no tenía tanta sed - se lamenta mientras saca la piedra de su boca.

\- ¿Sabes que podías vaciar la botella sin necesidad de beberlo? - dice la deportista con total obviedad.

\- Ay cielos... Toma Lynn ¿Qué dice? Cof cof - le entrega el papel mojado y tosiendo debido a la rapidez con la que bebió.

\- Ew...léelo tú - responde Lynn disgustada.

\- Lo leeré yo - dice Lincoln tomando la pista - "Para conseguir la siguiente pista simplemente pregúntale a quien haya bebido el refresco, hermano" - Eh? - Ambos hermanos miran a Clyde.

\- Necesito ir al baño! - grita desesperado. Ahora entendieron, la tercer pista se encontraba allí. Clyde sube a toda prisa las escaleras seguido de sus compañeros. Mientras subían, una silueta con forma de Lola aparece en la cima y derrama un balde de sangre falsa sobre ellos. La consistencia era algo pegajosa, lo que hace que los tres queden pegados. Seguidamente, una silueta con forma de Leni aparece y vierte agua caliente sobre los escalones ayudando así a que el trío se libere.

\- LENI! Dije que trajeras ALGO CRUJIENTE! Como una silla vieja o una tabla de madera, no sé! - se escucha la voz de Lola.

\- Ahhh yo entendí que derramara agua caliente - dice la silueta revelándose efectivamente como Leni. Luego sale corriendo hacia su habitación y cierra la puerta con fuerza.

Los tres chicos reanudan su búsqueda. Clyde ingresa al baño y a los segundos sale con una nota en la mano.

\- ¿Qué dice amigo? - pregunta Lincoln.

\- "Su siguiente objetivo está junto al olvido"

\- Mmm, junto al olvido... - Clyde repite las palabras escritas.

El trío pensaba cuál podría ser aquel lugar donde se encontraba la cuarta pista cuando de repente, a espaldas de ellos, la puerta de la habitación de Luna y Luan se abre lentamente. Del cuarto sale el Sr. Cocos caminando como si estuviera poseído. El muñeco tenía en las mejillas unas espirales pintadas de color rojo, sus labios estaban también del mismo color y el resto de la cara la tenía de blanco.

\- Hola - les dice con una voz tenebrosa. Los tres chicos voltean y lo ven - Quiero jugar un juego... - agrega. Desde la oscuridad de la habitación salen disparados unos chorros de ketchup que rocían a los tres aventureros. Asustados, salen corriendo hacia el cuarto de Lincoln para reponerse y pensar en la próxima pista. A todo esto, se escucha el teléfono sonar desde la sala. Esto genera más miedo en los buscadores pero no se dan por vencido.

\- ¿¡Dónde se supone que está la siguiente pista!? - pregunta con desespero Clyde.

\- Olvido...tal vez se refiera a la habitación de Lori y Leni, ya saben, Leni que siempre se olvida de todo... - bromea Lynn.

\- Espera! - le surge una idea a Lincoln - Tal vez se refiera a nuestras cosas olvidadas en el ático!

\- Bien pensado, vayamos! - dice Clyde apresurado.

Al salir, ven que el Sr. Cocos seguía avanzando lentamente por el pasillo. El teléfono continuaba sonando. Lynn pega un salto y con una patada golpea la puerta del ático que se encuentra a mitad del pasillo en el techo. Ésta comienza a crujir hasta que finalmente se abre de golpe mandando al Sr. Cocos a volar hasta el baño. Al mismo tiempo el teléfono deja de sonar. El trío sube y encienden sus linternas para buscar la siguiente pista. El lugar estaba más sombrío de lo normal y se escuchaba el viento soplar furiosamente.

\- He estado muchas veces aquí pe-pero por hoy quiero estar el menor tiempo posible así que dividámonos - sugiere Lincoln temblando un poco. Los tres chicos buscan arduamente entre todas las cajas y objetos ya olvidados. Para su infortunio, el peliblanco abre una caja llena de muñecas deterioradas: algunas sin brazos, otras sin un ojo y hasta unas cuantas sin cabello; lo que alimenta aún más su miedo - ¿E-encontraron a-a-algo? - pregunta.

\- Sí! - responde su hermana desde detrás de unas cajas.

\- Oh genial! ¿Qué dice la pista? - vuelve a preguntar ya más calmado.

\- Pues que la siguiente pista está en tu TUMBA! - aparece Lynn saltando repentinamente con una máscara de Drácula. - Jajajaja.

\- AHHH! - grita absolutamente aterrorizado - Casi me das un infarto!

\- Jajaja ya madura hermano, aquí tengo la pista y dice... - Cuando estaba a punto de leerla, una figura encapuchada aparece lentamente a sus espaldas - "Su última pista se encuentra bajo una cruz" JA, pan comido, está enterrado en el jardín.

\- Amm...Lynn - le intenta advertir Clyde - de-de-detrás tu-tuyo...

\- ¿Tú también Clyde? Esperaba más de ti...

\- DETRÁS TUYO LYNN! - grita Lincoln perdiendo el control de la calma.

\- Muy bien chica. Está en el jardín. Enterrado...de la misma forma en la que quedarás tú! - dice la figura abalanzándose sobre la deportista

\- ¿Qué? AHH! - se asusta finalmente Lynn y comienza a forcejear con la encapuchada - Vayan chicos! Yo me haré cargo de quien sea que esté bajo esta sábana...ahh - Y es llevada por la figura hacia la densa oscuridad del ático.

\- Vamos Clyde! - grita Lincoln resignado. Ambos bajan rápidamente y se dirigen a la salida. Mientras corrían Lincoln sacaba conclusiones - Veamos, si esta es la última pista significa que este será el último desafío que debemos superar ¿Cuál de mis hermanas intentará detenernos ahora? - Cuando llegan a la puerta, ésta se abre misteriosamente y se ve una silueta con forma de...

\- LORI! - gritan ambos.

\- Se fuerte amigo! No te desmayes! - le alienta Lincoln.

\- Abortar-abortar-sistemas fallando... - comienza a actuar como robot y lanza un chorro de sangre directamente a la silueta.

\- Ahh hijo! - se escucha la voz de Lynn Sr. - Manchaste mi bonzai con ketchup! - Vemos que la silueta se revela como el padre de Lincoln cargando un árbol bonzai con las hojas en forma del cabello de Lori.

\- ¿Papá?/¿Sr. Loud? - dicen ambos amigos al unísono.

\- Niños, les dije que no me gusta que jueguen con el kétchup. Para eso Lucy creó su sangre falsa - los regaña ingresando a la casa. Detrás de él llegan los padres de Clyde exasperados.

\- ¿¡Dónde estabas hijo!? Dijimos que volvieras para la cena y no apareciste! - se queja su padre Howard.

\- Estuve aquí todo el tiempo.

\- ¿Y por qué no contestabas las llamadas? - pregunta Harold.

\- Amm ¿se refieren a esas terroríficas llamadas que oímos? - dice recordando las que escucharon desde la base.

\- Oh hola señores McBride! - saluda Lynn Sr. al verlos - ¿Les gustaría pasar a tomar algo?

\- Gracias Lynn, pero debemos atender un asunto con nuestro hijo - Harold rechaza amablemente la invitación.

\- Oh está bien! Los entiendo. A veces estas criaturitas pueden traernos algunos pequeños problemas - les dice dando palmaditas en la cabeza a Lincoln y a Clyde. Dicho esto, Howard y Harold se percatan de lo que veían a su alrededor. La casa Loud era un completo desastre: kétchup y sangre falsa por todo el piso, tierra, hojas y papeles rotos sobre los muebles, agua sucia en las escaleras, una especie de neblina verde flotando por toda la casa, ya saben, pequeños problemas. Al ver tal desorden Howard se desmaya.

\- CLYYYDE! - levanta la voz Harold estirando la palabra. Clyde sabía que se encontraba en problemas. Es decir, nunca había escuchado a su padre alzar la voz de esa manera.

Ya en la casa de los McBride, Howard y Harold habían decidido tener una extensa charla con su hijo ya que sentían que se les estaba yendo de las manos.

\- Pero...padres...! - dice con angustia el menor - Ya habíamos hablado sobre esto y dijeron que dejarían de sobreprotegerme tanto!

\- Sabemos lo que dijimos hijo pero... - razona Harold - ...es que no queremos que te hagas daño. Nos encanta que pases tiempo con tus amigos y sabemos que la familia Loud es estupenda pero...no podemos permitir que te expongas a toda esa suciedad y peligros. Podrías contraer alguna enfermedad o salir herido.

\- Ustedes fueron testigos de cómo los salvé de aquella rampa en nuestras vacaciones de invierno! - reprocha el chico recordando el viaje con sus padres y mejor amigo.

\- Lo siento hijo pero debemos prohibir que vayas a la casa de los Loud por tu bien - continúa Howard - Y así será...PA-RA SIEM-PRE - las dos últimas palabras rebotan en la cabeza de Clyde generando un eco casi interminable.

\- ¿¡QUÉ!? - grita con enojo su hijo.

\- Perdona hijo, no quisimos decir para siempre... - trata de arreglar Harold mirando de reojo a su esposo - ...sino que por un tiempo.

\- Pe-pero...ustedes dijeron... NO PUEDEN HACERME ESO! - Finalmente se quiebra y sale corriendo a su habitación.

\- Creo que hemos exagerado demasiado... - dice entristecido Howard.

En su cuarto Clyde se encontraba acostado en su cama con la cara hundida en su almohada. Vemos un enfoque del piso donde había una foto junto a varios pedazos de vidrio roto. La puerta se abre y aparecen unos zapatos deportivos de color blanco. Unas gotas de agua caen al suelo y se escucha un sorbo de nariz.

\- Hijo... - silencio.

\- Por favor escucha, queremos contarte algo... - dice el otro padre. No hay respuesta.

\- Hace muchos años, cuando todavía eras un pequeño de 4 años... - Howard comienza a contar una anécdota a modo de flashback.

_\- Estábamos tan felices de finalmente tener alguien con quien compartir nuestras vidas, alguien a quien enseñarle las cosas maravillosas de este mundo, a quien e__ntregarle nuestro cariño..._ \- Vemos una escena de Clyde ingresando a la casa con sus padres - _Desde el primer día juramos cuidarte y protegerte con nuestra vida...siempre permanecíamos a tu lado, hacíamos hasta lo imposible para que no sufrieras daño, hasta que un día... _\- Y Howard comienza a llorar no pudiendo continuar con la historia. Entonces Harold toma la palabra.

_\- Era tu primer día en la guardería, Howard y yo estábamos muy contentos de verte dar tus primeros pasos... _\- Apreciamos otra escena con un Clyde sonriente, ingresando a la escuela de Royal Woods mientras sus padres lo observaban conmovidos - _Ese día tenía una entrevista de trabajo en el restaurante de la mansión Tetherby. Howard debía asistir a un ensayo con su banda de jazz. Sabíamos que estarías en buenas manos así que ambos partimos hacia nuestras actividades luego de dejarte con la señorita Shrinivas _\- Se muestra otra escena con Harold partiendo con el auto, Howard alejándose a pie con un saxofón en mano y la señorita junto a Clyde saludando a ambos - _Pero luego recibimos la llamada__._

_\- Me encontraba en la casa de mi amigo Kyle ensayando para nuestro concierto de esa misma noche en el bar británico _\- continúa Howard aún afligido - _Cuando inesperadamente recibí una llamada de un número desconocido. Atendí y me habló un tal Huggins. Se presentó como el director de la escuela y me citó urgentemente allí. Desesperado y no queriendo pensar en lo peor, le pregunté cuál era la razón de la llamada...me dijo que habías tenido un accidente. Así es. Un accidente, en tu primer día de clases, con tan solo 4 años. Con el corazón en la boca, inmediatamente llamé a Harold para avisarle que me pasara a buscar en el auto e ir juntos._

_\- Estaba esperando a ser llamado al despacho del gerente para tener la entrevista, cuando recibí la llamada de Howard _\- retoma Harold - _No podía creerlo ¿Qué podría querer decirme en un momento tan importante como lo era mi entrevista para trabajar en ese lujoso restaurante? No podía contestar. No debía hacerlo. Sería una total falta de respeto hacia el entrevistador. Ignoré los dos primeros intentos. A la tercera no podía entenderlo. Debía ser realmente importante para no rendirse. No quería pensar en nada malo pero los mismos nervios por la entrevista me llevaron a contestar. Escuché su voz desconsolada intentando darme la mala noticia. Cuando lo escuché balbucear tu nombre entendí todo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, me retiré de aquel lugar al mismo tiempo que escuchaba desde la oficina "señor McBride, puede pasar". Encendí el auto e imprudentemente llegué a donde se encontraba Howard. Finalmente llegamos a la escuela y vimos una ambulancia estacionada en frente. Entramos a toda prisa ignorando las palabras del portero y nos dirigimos a tu salón. Te vimos. Estabas extendido sobre una camilla junto a unos enfermeros y la señorita Shrinivas, quien tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Tenías la cabeza vendada y unos paños ensangrentados yacían a tu lado. En ese momento, sentimos que el mundo se nos venía abajo. El director Huggins apareció detrás nuestro y nos contó qué había sucedido._

_\- Estabas entusiasmado por tu primer día en la escuela_ \- vuelve a hablar Howard - _Rápidamente __te habías hecho amigo de un niño con un extraño cabello color blanco. La señorita nos contó que ambos se pasaron la mañana jugando con los bloques de madera. Era hora de tomar el desayuno así que ésta se dirigió a la cocina del aula para prepararlo. Contento por lo que tú y tu amigo estaban armando, te dirigiste hacia bajo de la ventana a recoger un último bloque que finalizaría con la construcción del castillo. Desafortunadamente, cuando te agachaste a recoger esa pieza, el __viento sopló e hizo que la ventana se abriera unos centímetros. Al querer pararte nuevamente, tu cabeza chocó con la punta de la ventana dejándote un tajo del que empezó a salir sangre. Los demás niños se asustaron al ver esa escena y comenzaron a gritar. Al escuchar esto, la señorita Shrinivas regresó y te vio desmayado en el piso con un pequeño charco rojizo alrededor tuyo. Todos los niños fueron "evacuados" por las otras maestras y la ambulancia llegó a pocos minutos del incidente. Pero por suerte ya habías sido intervenido por la enfermera de la escuela que pudo evitar que perdieras más sangre. Te preguntarás ¿quién vio todo esto para poder contárnoslo? Bueno, tu nuevo amigo Lincoln fue testigo de todo, y con lágrimas en los ojos les detalló lo sucedido a las autoridades de la escuela. Finalmente fuiste llevado al hospital donde te cocieron la herida, dejándote así libre de alguna cicatriz. Desde ese día juramos que nunca más dejaríamos que t__e pasara algo malo._

_Fin del flashback._

Clyde no podía creer lo que había escuchado. Por más que buscara entre sus recuerdos más profundos, no podía recordar dicho hecho. Sus padres habían renunciado a sus pasiones por él. No estaba siendo justo al enojarse con ellos. Howard recoge la foto que estaba en el piso y se la entrega. Él la mira con un destello en los ojos. Era su foto favorita: Harold y Howard cargando a su hijo en los hombros, los tres sonriendo más que nunca. Una foto tomada por Lynn Sr. luego de un almuerzo que habían compartido ambas familias. Howard y Harold también estaban equivocados. No podían separar a su hijo de sus amigos, de la familia Loud.

\- Sentimos haberte exigido tanto - se disculpa Howard - Nuestra única intención es darte lo mejor, siempre.

\- NO! - dice Clyde casi interrumpiendo - El que se siente avergonzado por haber ignorado los cuidados de mis padres soy yo! No sería lo que soy sin ustedes! LOS AMO! - salta de la cama para abrazarlos.

\- NOSOTROS TAMBIÉN HIJO! - responden al unísono recibiendo el abrazo.

\- Si necesitas independizarte un poquitín de nosotros podemos considerarlo - dice Howard gesticulando con los dedos.

\- Les agradezco padres, pero prefiero seguir como estábamos - concluye Clyde apretando el abrazo con más fuerza.

Al día siguiente, vemos a la familia McBride en el parque de diversiones. El menor leía un folleto que incluía todas las atracciones.

\- Bueno, ya hemos probado todos los juegos para niños de 4 a 10 años - dice Clyde con una sonrisa - ¿Qué les parece ir a la montaña rusa "Llévame a la luna"? Ah esperen, es demasiado peligroso...

\- Para nada hijo! Puedes probarlo - aprueba Harold.

\- Sí! Te observaremos desde aquí! - agrega Howard agitando su mano - Recuerda sonreír para la foto!

\- Oye Howie.

\- ¿Sí, querido? - dice aun saludando a su hijo.

\- Clyde nos acompañó en todas las atracciones de niños. Deberíamos hacer lo mismo por él.

\- Sí, suena bien... - coincide sin prestar atención realmente - Espera ¿¡Qué!?

\- ¿Escuchaste hijo? Howie y yo te acompañaremos!

\- ¿De veras? Grandioso! - responde Clyde ya sentado en uno de los carritos.

\- No! ESPEREN! - grita desesperado Howard.

\- Aquí hay lugar para dos personas más - los invita un adolescente con acné, encargado de la atracción.

\- NOOO! - Y Howard es arrastrado por Harold a subirse a la montaña rusa.

Pasan a toda velocidad por en frente de una cámara que les saca una fotografía del momento justo en el que los tres gritaban de emoción y felicidad. Bueno, a excepción de Howard. La foto luego es colocada en un álbum de fotos mientras Clyde la contempla orgulloso.

FIN

* * *

**N/A: **Antes de finalizar les quiero comentar que cuando empecé a escribir este capítulo aún me faltaban ver unos pocos episodios de la segunda temporada. Y adivinen...sí. El último capítulo de la segunda temporada, el número 52: "Nieve hasta abajo" trata el mismo tema que ya tenía escrito aquí :/ Por lo tanto tuve que hacer unos ajustes que creo quedaron bien.

Sé que en el flashback me puse un poco sentimental pero fue lo primero que se me ocurrió jaja. Igual imagínenselo como algo menos trágico y más humorístico; algo acorde al show. Bueno les prometo que la próxima tendrá menos escenas tristes y espero no pensar en algo que ya exista (estaba pensando en primero terminar la tercera temporada y recién luego retomar esto).

Dato curioso: el accidente de Clyde a la edad de 4 años fue algo que realmente me sucedió a mí en la vida real; con las excepciones de que fue a los 5 años y en mi casa.

Gracias por leer y espero reviews!


	3. Dúo de matar

**The Loud House** es propiedad y creación de Nickelodeon, Chris Savino y Viacom. Esta serie no me pertenece. Esta historia está hecha con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

**Dúo de matar**

Vemos una toma de la casa Loud desde donde se escuchan gritos producto de una pelea entre cierto par de hermanas gemelas. Lola y Lana estaban en su habitación, envueltas en una nube de polvo mientras discutían sobre algo desconocido aún.

\- Ey! ¿¡Qué es todo este escándalo!? - pregunta su hermano mayor ingresando a la habitación. Las niñas no hacen más que seguir peleando, ignorando la pregunta - A ver, a ver, quietas ahí, las dos! - las separa a ambas sosteniéndolas de sus prendas - ¿Me pueden decir por qué pelean ahora?

\- Mamá le dio dos monedas a Lana y no quiere compartir una conmigo! - reprocha la gemela del vestido rosado.

\- ¿Y para qué la quieres? - cuestiona la gemela adicta a la suciedad.

\- Duh! Es para ahorrar y comprar un nuevo vestido!

\- Ah ¿sí? ¿Otro vestido igual a estos? - dice Lana abriendo un ropero y señalando unos vestidos colgados, idénticos al que llevaba puesto su hermana.

\- ¿¡Quién dijo que hurgaras mis cosas!? - responde Lola enfadada cerrando la puerta del armario con fuerza.

\- Chicas, por favor, dejen de pelear - les ruega Lincoln a ambas. Ahora dirigiéndose a Lola - No hagas tanto drama, si quieres te puedo prestar dos de mis monedas para tus ahorros.

\- Oh ¿en serio? Ayy gracias Linky! Eres el mejor hermano del mundo! - le agradece dulcemente.

\- Fiu, problema resuelto - dice Lincoln por lo bajo. Ahora nos dirige la palabra mientras sale de la habitación - Cuando una familia tiene un par de hermanas gemelas totalmente opuestas, hay que saber cómo complacer a ambas en una situación como esa. Cuando una de las dos recibe algo - continúa, ingresando a la cocina - la otra también querrá lo que sea que recibió, por más insignificante que sea. Por suerte mis hermanas mayores y yo estamos preparados para cualquier situación - finaliza, bebiendo un vaso de limonada.

\- LINCOLN! - se escucha un grito. Éste escupe toda la bebida.

\- Leni ¡¿qué pasa?!

\- ¡Necesito que me ayudes con algo!

\- Ahh, uf, pensé que era algo grave. Está bien, dime.

\- Esta noche tengo una fiesta de disfraces en lo de una amiga y la temática es sobre personajes de cómics. ¡Y no tengo idea qué usar!

\- Oh, entiendo ¿Quieres algo que llame la atención de todos? Pues aquí tengo la solución - Saca de un cajón un cómic que tal vez nos resulte familiar - ¿Recuerdas esta historia que escribí? Tú eras la 11 de corazones.

\- Linc! ¿Cuándo hiciste esto? No sabía que tenías talento para hacer cómics! - comenta mientras ojea algunas páginas - Deberías mandárselo por correo al creador y tal vez quiera conocerte. Pero antes..¿me lo prestas para diseñar el vestido de la 11 de corazones?

\- Jaja, oh Leni! ¿no recuerdas que me ayudaste a hacer exactamente lo que dijiste? - silencio - Bueno, no importa jeje, tómalo.

\- Gracias hermanito! - lo abraza y se va a toda velocidad.

\- A veces su inocencia es tan tierna... - dice tomando un sorbo de limonada.

\- Lo es hasta para mí - se escucha otra voz detrás suyo.

\- AHH! - el peliblanco se asusta al ver a Lucy, lanzando todo el líquido por la nariz. Luego de procesar lo que escuchó continúa - ¿Lo dices en serio?

\- Hm, solo a veces. Adiós - y se retira. Lincoln se queda callado por unos segundos.

\- Bueno, continuando con lo que les decía - mira al público y se sirve otro vaso de limonada - las gemelas suelen discutir por tonterías dos o tres veces al día. Pero por suerte somos la cantidad necesaria de hermanos mayores para intervenir - finaliza nuevamente bebiendo del vaso. Cuando...CHARAAAAANG...suena una guitarra eléctrica al máximo volumen en sus oídos. Como era de esperarse, producto del susto repentino, vuelve a escupir la bebida.

\- Yujuu, que buen sonido tienes hermana! - grita Luna con emoción - Oh, hola Lincoln!

\- Hola - saluda fríamente mientras se limpia la boca con el brazo.

\- Oye, ¿te conté que hoy iría a un concierto con Chunk?

\- No, no me dijiste.

\- Pues quiero que sepas que además de ir...voy a TOCAR! WUJUUU! - grita totalmente conmocionada dando otro acorde con su guitarra y saliendo de la cocina.

\- Genial... - dice Lincoln con los ojos cerrados, tapándose los oídos y apretando los dientes - Mejor subiré a mi cuarto, antes de que otra hermana aparezca - Toma la jarra y el vaso, y sube las escaleras.

Una hora más tarde, vemos a Lincoln recostado en su cama jugando videojuegos y bebiendo limonada. De repente, la puerta se abre de golpe haciendo que éste se asuste y tire el vaso. Era Lori, quien entra sin pedir permiso con una expresión de enfado en su cara.

\- Se puede saber...¿qué..es..ESTO!? - pregunta mostrando un vestido turquesa con lunares blancos.

\- Emm, es el vestido que sueles usar como cábala cuando vas a estudiar a lo de tus amigas - responde confundido el menor.

\- Yo me refiero a ESTO! - vuelve a gritar señalando específicamente un parche de color rojo y lunares amarillos en el vestido.

\- Ahh...jeje...¿por qué piensas que yo soy el culpable?

\- Tal vez porque aquí hay algo que te delata! - dice levantando el parche y revelando una etiqueta que decía "restaurado por Clyde, para mi amor Lori".

\- Lo ves, yo no fui - dice calmado volviendo a mirar la pantalla de su juego con el mando en mano. La rubia se pone colorada y hecha humo por las orejas cual locomotora.

\- No sé que habrán hecho con mi vestido tú y tu amigo, pero si no quieres que toda tu colección de cómics termine literalmente siendo parte de una fogata para malvaviscos, más te vale que esto esté como estaba para mañana! Ahora por su culpa tendré que usar otro vestido y poner en riesgo mi suerte en los exámenes de la semana!

\- Deberías ser menos supersticiosa...

\- Lo dice el que se puso paranoico en nuestro viaje al parque nacional!

\- Todos sabemos que las predicciones de Lucy en realidad fueron..

\- HE DICHO! - interrumpe Lori y cierra la puerta. Ni bien se va, se escucha un toc-toc.

\- Ahh...¿ahora quién es...?¿Luan...? - dice el chico tirando el joystick a un costado.

\- Oh, ¿cómo lo supiste Lincoln? - responde la comediante desde afuera.

\- Entra... - su hermana hace lo dicho - Oh espera - Lincoln se sirve un vaso de limonada, lo toma y seguidamente lo escupe - Listo, puedes continuar...

\- Jajaja ¿qué sucede? Se te ve un poco _amargado_...¿entiendes? - bromea haciendo la forma de un limón con los dedos en el aire.

\- ¿Qué necesitas Luan? - pregunta ignorando el mal chiste.

\- Solo vine a invitarte a una obra que daré en un cumpleaños para chicos de 6 años. El pedido especial de la cumpleañera fueron 'caídas y golpes' así que supuse que te interesaría acompañarme.

\- Gracias Luan pero hoy no me siento inspirado.

\- ¿Y si te paras? Tal vez así funcione jaja.

\- ...

\- No te preocupes Linc, creo que podré aguantar sola unos cuantos golpes y caídas toda la noche. La próxima será! - dice y se retira.

\- ¡¿Saben qué?! Me pondré a hacer mi tarea, ya que no me dejan jugar tranquilo. A ver si me interrumpen también...

\- ¡Hijo! - se escucha la voz de Rita

\- ¿¡QUÉ!? - descarga un grito que se escucha hasta la casa del Sr. Quejón. Su madre entra a su cuarto y lo mira con el ceño fruncido - Ah...quiero decir...¿sí mami? Jiji.

\- Tu padre y yo iremos a pasar el fin de semana a lo de la tía Ruth, como sabemos que la mayoría de ustedes estarán ocupados con sus cosas les permitimos quedarse siempre y cuando no hagan lío. Acuérdense de alimentar a las mascotas. Ah y cuando llegue la hora de la cena, en el refrigerador quedó comida del almuerzo.

\- ¡Entendido mamá! - obedece Lincoln saludando al estilo militar.

\- Muy bien, le avisaré al resto de tus hermanas.

\- Algunas ya se fueron.

\- Oh bueno, entonces encárgate de avisarles, nos vamos! - saluda y se van.

\- Ahora sí. Paz y tranquilidad para hacer mi tare...a...em...¿qué digo? HORA DE JUGAR! - grita con felicidad tirando a un lado los cuadernos y lápices. Cuando se disponía a encender nuevamente la consola la cual se había apagado automáticamente por la inactividad...unos ruidos de golpes en la pared que provienen de la habitación pegada a la suya lo distraen.

\- ¿Qué es...? - no logra terminar la pregunta cuando se escuchan unos gritos de dos niñas discutiendo.

En la habitación de las gemelas, Lola le estaba reprochando a su hermana por algo que no le compartía, por segunda vez.

\- Vamos Lana! Sé que tienes dos paquetes allí y uno es MÍO!

\- No-ó-oh, el único que tengo es el que me dio papá antes de irse - le responde sacando la lengua.

\- Ah ¿sí? Pues yo también tengo uno que me dio mamá y no te diré qué es!

\- Oye, también tienes dos! Dame uno!

\- ¿También? Ajá, eso quiere decir que en verdad tienes dos.

SÍ! Y tú también! Ya verás! - le advierte, saltando sobre ella. Así, comienzan nuevamente una disputa por dos bolsas de papel.

En el cuarto de al lado, Lincoln se da cuenta de lo que está sucediendo.

\- Ayy, otra vez las gemelas. Como les dije, era de esperarse que esto volvería a pasar sabiendo que aún no terminó el día. Bueno, como buen hermano mayor que soy, iré a solucionar este pequeño percance y volveré en tan solo unos segundos para disfrutar de mis videojuegos - el peliblanco se levanta y sale de su cuarto, se encuentra a Lisa quien también había salido debido a los molestos ruidos.

\- ¿Cuál es el problema ahora, hermano mayor?

\- No lo sé, pero parece que es más grande que el anterior - dice ingresando a lo de las gemelas. Las ve peleando e intenta separarlas, pero es inútil. En el intento lo meten en medio de la pelea y éste sale volando hacia el armario de Lola. Luego sale con uno de los vestidos puesto, el cual le queda demasiado chico.

\- Dame eso, o le diré a papá que tú fuiste quien desarmó el microondas para aprender a rearmarlo otra vez! - amenaza Lola.

\- Y yo le diré a mamá que usaste sus vestidos para hacerte uno! - advierte Lana. Todo esto mientras seguían peleando.

\- Basta chicas! ¿¡Cuál es el problema!? - irrumpe Lincoln - Déjenme ayudarlas.

\- Lana no me quiere dar el paquete que papá le entregó para mí!/ Lola no me quiere dar el paquete que mamá le entregó para mí! - gritan al unísono. Lincoln no logra entenderlas.

\- Hablen de a una que no las entiendo.

\- Lo que escuchaste Lincoln... - le dice Lana con los brazos cruzados y los ojos entrecerrados - ...no quieras encubrir a Lola para que se quede con ambos paquetes.

\- ¿¡Qué!? No estoy ocultando nada, quiero ayudarlas a las dos - se defiende el peliblanco.

\- Ahh, con que queriendo ayudar a Lana para que se quede con los obsequios - se suma Lola - Creí que eras un mejor hermano mayor pero es **obvio** que no puedes solucionar esto - acentúa la palabra en negrita - Así que por favor retírate.

\- Bueno, si por esta vez las dejo solas, tal vez puedan solucionar sus problemas como aquella vez - dice recordando lo que pasó el día en que todas sus hermanas se habían peleado. Luego encoge los hombros en señal de indiferencia y se retira.

Más adentrada la noche, Lincoln sale de su habitación y se dirige al baño. Notaba un silencio extraño por lo que supuso que las gemelas ya se habían arreglado. Luego de hacer pis, intenta abrir el agua del fregadero y...SPLASH! Un chorro de agua lo empapa por completo.

\- Rayos! ¿Qué le pasó a esta cosa? - dice cerrando inmediatamente la llave. Se seca y sale, pero cuando pasa por abajo del portón que lleva al ático, el mismo se abre de golpe golpeándolo en la nariz - Auu! - grita con dolor. Sin darle más tiempo a reaccionar, es atropellado por el coche de Lola haciendo que caiga derrotado al piso. Minutos después recupera la conciencia - Ay...¿qué fue todo eso? - se pregunta adolorido - Tal vez aún tenía los pies mojados y me resbalé - concluye mientras se dirige a las escaleras. Llega a la cocina y abre el refrigerador en busca de comida. Entre tantas cosas divisa la cacerola con espagueti y salsa boloñesa. Se sirve una porción y lo calienta en el microondas, el cual no funcionaba correctamente gracias a Lana. Sin embargo, conforme con la temperatura que adquiere la comida, se dispone a dar el primero bocado. Cuando lo hace... - AHH! - escupe fuego por la boca - Esto está picante! - Y se dirige rápidamente a beber agua fría. Ya pasado el ardor, enfadado, se dirige de nuevo hacia las habitaciones - LISA! - grita mientras sube las escaleras.

\- ¿Alguien necesita de mis conocimientos? - pregunta la niña genio saliendo de su cuarto.

\- Quiero saber por qué te pones a experimentar con las cosas de la casa!

\- ¿De qué hablas? Lo único con lo que he experimentado hoy es con este primitivo dispositivo de comunicación que encontré en la habitación de aseo y evacuación de desechos humanos - le explica sacando un walkie-talkie.

\- Ese walkie-talkie es mío!

\- Pues tienes suerte de haber llegado en el momento justo. Sígueme - lo invita a pasar a su habitación - Luego de un exhaustivo trabajo logré convertirlo en un traductor multilingüe instantáneo. Pero ahora quiero saber qué idiomas te interesaría instalar en... - continúa hablando, siendo totalmente ignorada por su hermano quien se aleja en puntas de pie.

\- Entonces si no fue Lisa...¿quién estuvo jugando con las cosas de casa? - se vuelve a preguntar el peliblanco, cuando repentinamente las luces se apagan - Oh no! Esperen... - piensa un rato - LUCY! ¿¡acaso estás jugando de nuevo a 'vampiros en el anochecer'!? - El chico se dirige al sótano ya que sabe que su hermana gusta de ese lugar además del ático. Cuando llega no la ve por ningún sitio así que solo se limita a encender la llave central de luz - Esta chica no sabe que no debe jugar con el panel de luz para un simple jueguito - dice mientras se dispone a subir el interruptor general...claro, no sin antes...TZZZTZZZ...electrocutarse hasta quedar completamente quemado - Rayos! - dice cual chiste malo de Luan. Luego de quedar unos segundos recostado en el piso con humo saliendo de su cabeza, se levanta, sacude todas sus quemaduras y nuevamente sube, esta vez, en busca de Lucy. Al salir del sótano, la gótica se cruza con un libro en sus manos - Oye Lucy, espera!

\- ¿Qué pasa Lincoln? - dice con su calmada voz.

\- ¿Por qué cortaste la luz? Sabes que es peligroso manipular esos interruptores - le regaña su hermano.

\- Yo me preguntaba lo mismo. Por eso me dirigía al patio trasero a leer a la luz de la luna.

\- Entonces...

\- Deberías ir a ver a las gemelas. No las escuché desde que papá y mamá se fueron. ¿No te parece raro?

\- Tienes razón. Han estado demasiado calladas - dice no del todo convencido por el silencio de sus hermanas.

\- Solo espero que no estén tramando nada en contra nuestra - su hermana finaliza la conversación y sale de la casa.

Lincoln sube las escaleras lentamente, cuidando que nada más le sucediera. Estaba empezando a sospechar que las cosas que recientemente le habían pasado algo tenían que ver con ese dúo que mataba de cansancio y dolor a quien se le cruzara, sobretodo cuando se ponían caprichosas con algo. Cuando llega al último escalón, ve un paquete de papel color beige sobre el piso. ¿No era ese uno de los paquetes por el que sus hermanas peleaban? Bueno, al fin podrá dividir el contenido entre ambas. Cuando se acerca para tomarlo, éste se aleja arrastrándose unos centímetros por el piso. Vuelve a intentar, pero sucede lo mismo. Así hasta que llega a la puerta de su habitación. Finalmente, nota una cuerda atada al paquete, probablemente de una caña de pescar. Pero antes de poder hacerse alguna pregunta, inmediatamente, unos brazos lo toman y lo meten a su propio cuarto. Intenta gritar pero no puede ya que las pequeñas manos que lo tomaron le tapaban la boca, hasta que lo suelta.

\- ¿Lana? - reacciona Lincoln sorprendido.

\- Ya vi lo que querías hacer...

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Ibas a tomar el paquete para dárselo a Lola.

\- No! Lo iba a dividir para las dos.

\- Estuviste cubriéndola toda la noche. Arruinaste mis planes para capturarla y quedarme con su paquete!

\- ¿¡Qué dices!? Entonces...¿¡tú fuiste la que puso todas esas trampas!?

\- Sí, Lincoln. El fregadero, el coche de Lola, el panel de la luz. Lo modifiqué todo para poder quedarme con el premio pero tú interviniste y lo estropeaste todo! - refunfuña mientras le da golpes en el brazo.

\- Espera...¿y qué hay de la puerta del ático y la comida picante?

\- Esa fui yo! - se escucha la voz de Lola desde la puerta - Así los quería encontrar. Armando una estrategia en mi contra.

\- ¿Pero qué...? - el peliblanco ya no entendía que estaba pasando.

\- Esas fueron distracciones para que Lana se descuidara del paquete que me pertenece. Te ofreciste como carnada para caer en mis trampas y así cubrirla!

\- Es todo Lincoln! O estás con ella o estás conmigo! - impone la mayor de las gemelas.

\- Decide, ¿a cuál de las dos prefieres? - pregunta de forma intimidante Lola.

\- Eh..ah..yo.. - Lincoln se sentía tan presionado que era incapaz de expresar lo que realmente quería decir. ¿Elegir entre sus hermanas? ¿En qué estaban pensando esas dos?

\- Vamos hermano! Habla de una vez! - apresuraba Lana. Entonces, sin decir una palabra, Lincoln sale corriendo de su cuarto.

\- Esto se me fue de las manos! ¿Cómo lo soluciono? Necesito la ayuda de mis hermanas - dice dirigiéndose a la habitación de Lori y Leni - Chicas, necesito su ayuda...! Oh, cierto que todas mis hermanas mayores se fueron! Un momento...Lynn! Tal vez ella sepa como ayudarme - corre hasta lo de su hermana deportista - Lynn! ¿A quién prefieres? ¿A Lana o a Lola...? Digo...

\- ¿Qué te pasa Lincoln? - estaba Lucy sentada en su cama leyendo.

\- ¿Dónde esta Lynn?

\- ¿No recuerdas que esta noche tenía un partido importante de no sé qué cosa?

\- ¿¡En serio!?

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Nada jeje. Nada que este hermano mayor no pueda resolver solo. A propósito...¿no estabas leyendo en el patio?

\- Me di cuenta que la luz de la luna ilumina mi cuarto perfectamente, por lo tanto no era necesario quedarme allí. Además la luz volvió. ¿Ya viste cómo están las gemelas?

\- En eso estaba jeje...

\- LINCOLN! - se escucha el grito de Lola.

El chico da un salto, atemorizado por el reciente llamado de su hermana. Venían en busca de él y todavía no sabía cómo arreglar esto. ¿Quizás unas palabras las calmarían? No, era imposible lograr eso con unas hermanas tan caóticas. Al menos debía salir de allí, no quería que su otra hermana menor, Lucy, supiera del lío en el que se había metido. Lincoln sale del cuarto y choca contra Lola provocando que ambos cayeran.

\- Au, lo siento Lola.

\- Fíjate cuando caminas!

\- Mira Lola, no hay razón para que tú y Lana me pregunten a quién de las dos prefiero. Yo las quiero a ambas, y se los he demostrado con todas las veces que las ayudé a superar sus problemas - explicaba detalladamente.

\- Mmm...sí, puede ser. ¿Pero por qué estaban los dos escondidos en tu habitación?

\- Es que ella me llevó a rastras.

\- Oye hermano, ¿qué haces hablando con esa traidora? - aparece Lana en escena.

\- A MI NADIE ME LLAMA ASÍ! - estalla Lola.

\- Bien hermana, para que dejemos de pelear y evitemos que Lincoln nos odie a ambas, voy a terminar con esto... - saca dos bolsas de papel del bolsillo de su overol.

\- ¿Finalmente le compartirás uno a Lola? - el peliblanco abre sus ojos como platos con destellos en las pupilas y una gran sonrisa.

\- ... - la fontanera no responde y simplemente procede a despedazar por completo ambos paquetes.

\- ?! - es la única reacción de sus hermanos quienes quedan sorprendidos con una alarma sonando de fondo.

\- ¿Qué has hecho Lana? - pregunta el varón.

\- Espera...esos paquetes...¿estaban vacíos?- también pregunta Lola.

\- Lamento decirles que sí, estaban vacíos - responde su hermana alzando las cejas y brazos, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Pero...¿por qué mamá y papá te darían algo así? - piensa dudosa la aspirante a princesa.

\- ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez querían enseñarnos una lección... ¿Por qué no abres los tuyos? - sugiere Lana.

\- Odiaría que me hayan hecho lo mismo...grr - gruñe Lola sacando sus paquetes para chequearlos. En seguida, aprovechando el momento, Lana toma ambas bolsas con tal rapidez que no puede ser captada por sus hermanos - EY! - luego sale corriendo, perdiendo en el camino unas cuantas bolitas de colores que salen del bolsillo de su overol. Lola se da cuenta de esto y mira con detenimiento una de ellas - GRR, ESA *BOOM* TRAMPOSA! - la grosería es tapada por una fuerte explosión proveniente del cuarto de Lisa.

\- ¿Son caramelos? - pregunta Lincoln confundido.

\- Fingió tener sus bolsas vacías para robar las mías! - se queja Lola enfurecida.

\- Jaja son solo caramelos, fiu menos mal - dice aliviado su hermano - Descuida, mañana te compraré los que quieras.

\- Pero yo los quiero AHORA! - y desaparece en busca de su hermana gemela.

\- Wow estas chicas sí que son intensas.

Mientras tanto, Lana estaba escondida en uno de los respiraderos de la casa.

\- Jeje, Lola nunca entraría a uno de estos así que es imposible que me encuentre - decía triunfante mientras masticaba algunos caramelos.

\- Grr me las pagará muy caro por haberme engañado - pensaba su gemela en voz alta, mientras la buscaba en otro sector de la casa - Aunque debo reconocer que fue una buena jugada...

\- Lola! - se escucha la voz agitada de Lincoln - En serio...mañana te compraré...unos caramelos pero...por favor terminemos con esto.

\- Aprecio tu ayuda Linc pero no dejaré que Lana se salga con la suya. Se que puedes solucionar la mayoría de nuestros problemas pero creo que ella debería aprender una lección ¿no?

\- Tienes razón...y creo que tengo una idea para que aprenda a compartir sin necesidad de pelear. Eso sí, siempre y cuando tú también estés dispuesta a hacerlo ¿está claro?

\- Ugh, lo sé Lincoln. Creo que es la milésima vez que me enseñan esa lección - dice rodando los ojos - Al igual que la de leer, la de no ser chismosa, la de no engañar a la gente con disfraces... - enumeraba con los dedos todas las lecciones que le habían enseñado a lo largo de su corta vida.

\- Ah ¿sí?. Pues no veo que cumplas alguna de ellas - el chico la mira fijamente.

\- Emm...bueno ¿vamos a hacer esto o no? - Lola trata de esquivar lo último dicho por su hermano y sale de escena. Lincoln la sigue con la mirada y dice algo inaudible para su hermana ya que se había alejado.

\- Sí hermanita, pero otra persona se encargará de ayudarme. Espero que esto salga bien - se dirige al público - así puedo volver con mis juegos. Quiero decir...para que mis hermanas aprendan a compartir - y se retira de escena.

Pasada media hora, vemos a Lana aún en el respiradero recostada boca arriba y con el estómago repleto de golosinas. A su lado yacían restos de bolsas y envolturas de caramelos.

\- Ahh...nunca en mi vida había comido tantos dulces. Estoy más acostumbrada a los gusanos y a la tierra...esos saben más salados - se decía así misma - Bueno, creo que es momento de salir. Espero que a Lola se le haya bajado el azúcar de la cabeza ¿entienden? Ay ¿qué digo?, ya me parezco a Luan... Creo que estar así de llena no me deja pensar bien - finalmente sale de su escondite y termina en la cocina - Wow, estos respiraderos parecen un laberinto, ¿me pregunto por qué nunca se me ocurrió jugar aquí? - entonces escucha la voz de Lincoln. Asoma la cabeza desde la cocina hacia el comedor y ve al chico con su gemela quien estaba de espaldas.

\- Toma Lola, aquí les compré a ti y a Lana una barra de chocolate. Espero que lo compartan ya que es GIGAAAANTE ¿oíste? - su hermano mayor hablaba en voz muy alta como si supiera que ella los estaba observando.

\- ¿Qué rayos piensa Lincoln dándole esa barra a Lola? ¿No sabe que jamás la compartiría conmigo y menos después de lo que le hice? - se queda quieta y piensa en lo que recién dijo - Oh...

\- Claro Linky, cuando la encuentre se la daré - la voz de Lola sonaba extraña; calmada y monótona. No podía ser ella. Sin embargo, Lana no se da cuenta de esto.

\- Muy bien hermanita, me alegra que tú si sepas compartir. Cuando la veas avísame y hablaré con ella.

\- Oh no, vienen en mi búsqueda. Mejor me esconderé de nuevo - decía mientras se adentraba nuevamente en las tuberías de ventilación...no sin antes...

\- Oye Lana - la voz de la falsa Lola la detiene - ¿Qué intentas hacer? ¿Escabullirte para robarme este chocolate también?

\- Oh hermana, acerca de eso...

\- No hay problema, toma, quiero compartirte esto - le dice entregando el chocolate.

\- Pero...¿no se supone que me darías la mitad? - pregunta Lana con una ceja alzada.

\- Te lo obsequio. Además, tanto dulce le hace mal a mi figura - contesta haciendo una pose para foto.

\- ¿En serio? Genial! - y procede a devorar la barra por completo olvidándose de su dolor de estómago, el cual le vuelve a hacer efecto - Auuu! - se queja por el retorcijón.

\- Suspiro...es todo Lincoln. Me vuelvo a mi habitación - la falsa Lola acaba la actuación y se va.

\- Muy bien - el peliblanco aparece en escena de la nada - ¿Qué tenemos aquí hermanita? - dirige la pregunta a Lana.

\- Está bien, ya entendí... - se queja mientras se agarra la panza - solo...déjame ir al baño!

Por otro lado, Lola buscaba a su hermano para llevar a cabo el plan. Lo encuentra sonriente en la cocina y le pregunta.

\- ¿Por qué estás tan feliz? ¿Acaso no íbamos a darle una lección a ese mocosa?

\- Oh, toma Lola. Lana me dijo que te diera este obsequio - le dice entregándole un paquete como los que le habían dado sus padres - Se sintió apenada por lo que hizo y guardó esto para ti.

\- ¿De veras? Dame eso - le arrebata la bolsa - Oh, son las bolitas de colores que tanto quería probar. Sí! - grita con alegría.

\- Y este va de parte mía - Lincoln le entrega un caramelo de color rojo fuerte. Lola lo prueba y, luego de unos segundos, los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas y escupe fuego por la boca - AHHH! Picaaa! - y sale corriendo a tomar agua.

\- Lo ven amigos. Nada que este chico no pueda resolver - dice triunfante al público. Posteriormente vemos dos escenas. Una de la puerta del baño desde donde Lana hacía unos ruidos de quejidos por el dolor de estómago. Y otra de Lola tomando agua del lavadero de la cocina - Jeje bueno, hasta que mis hermanas se quieran vengar.

\- Toma Lincoln - aparece en escena Lisa con la cara quemada por alguna explosión - aquí tienes tu tonto aparato de comunicación. Intenté establecer un intercambio de palabras con seres de otros planetas pero me di cuenta que dicho dispositivo no es capaz de hacer una labor tan complicada como esa. Espero que tú le des una mejor utilidad - finaliza y se retira.

\- Oh claro, la única utilidad que le doy. Y es la de hablar con mi buen amigo Clyde - enciende el walkie-talkie y envía un mensaje - Buenas noches comandante McBride, repórtese para decidir las actividades del día de mañana - no recibe respuesta - ¿Clyde?

\- Hier bin ich kommandant Lincoln! Welche aktivitäten schlagen sie vor?

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- Me voici, commandant Lincoln! Quelles activités proposez-vous?

\- Lisa! ¡¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a esta cosa?!

\- Czy dobrze mnie słyszysz? - seguía hablando Clyde.

**FIN**

* * *

**N/A: **Aún no he terminado la tercera temporada pero quería sacar algo nuevo de todas formas. Estoy muy ocupado con estudios y trabajo pero trataré de actualizar lo más que pueda. Estaba pensando en hacer una nueva historia que sí sería continua aunque no diré de que tratará. Tal vez así llame más la atención a lectores.

Igualmente gracias por leer y espero más reviews!


	4. Sé claro conmigo

**Estoy de vuelta con TLH: Extra!**

**Muchas gracias regamers10 por tus reviews! Puedo ver ahora que el final del capítulo anterior fue un poco apurado. Recuerdo que lo tuve casi completo ****por más de una semana,**** y no sabía cómo cerrarlo, así que lo resolví de esa forma. Tal vez no fue el mejor desenlace pero creo que estoy satisfecho con lo que hice. A cerca de mi nuevo proyecto, ya lo he comenzado y tiene dos capítulos hasta ahora. Espero sea de tu agrado :)**

**Sin nada más que agregar doy comienzo al cuarto capítulo de esta temporada extra de The Loud House!**

**The Loud House** es propiedad y creación de Nickelodeon, Chris Savino y Viacom. Esta serie no me pertenece. Esta historia está hecha con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

**Sé claro conmigo**

En el supermercado 'Super Mart' de Royal Woods, el señor Loud se encontraba haciendo las compras del mes junto a sus hijas gemelas. Los tres paseaban por las inmensas góndolas en busca de los artículos necesarios que tenían escritos en una pequeña libreta. Entre las cosas que llevaban en el carro de supermercados podemos observar varias frutas, botellas de refresco, papel higiénico, una caja de cereales Zombie Bran, paquetes de fideos, entre otros.

"Bien niñas, solo nos queda conseguir la comida de las mascotas y el queso cheddar para acompañar los nachos de esta noche." Hace de la lista un bollo de papel y lo lanza hacia atrás.

"¡Sí!" Exclaman ambas.

"¡Oiga!" Se escucha una voz detrás. Los tres voltean a ver. "¿Qué clase de educación tiene para arrojar la basura al piso?, ¿ese es el ejemplo que le da a sus hijas?" El gerente del supermercado lo miraba furioso.

"Je je, disculpe señor." Ríe nervioso. "Es que estoy acostumbrado a que esas cosas insignificantes desaparezcan cuando salen de escena." Se agacha a recogerlo. Las gemelas y el hombre quedan confundidos ante esas palabras sin sentido.

Luego de transitar unos cuantos pasillos más. "Allí está la sección de comida para mascotas papi." Lola señala a lo lejos. "Iré a buscar la comida para Charles, Cliff, Walt y Geo!" Dice con entusiasmo y corre hacia las góndolas.

"Está bien querida, ¡pero no te pierdas!" Se ve forzado a gritar debido a la rapidez con la que la pequeña princesa se había largado.

"¡Mira papá!" Lana le tira de su suéter. "¿Por qué no probamos este queso cheddar edición limitada que encontré?" Era un bolsa blanca estropeada con letras borrosas.

"¿De dónde sacaste eso?" Le pregunta alzando una ceja.

"De esa pirámide de artículos en rebaja." La fontanera señala hacia un esquina extrañamente oscura del supermercado, repleta de mercadería variada en rebaja y probablemente de mala calidad.

"Oh, supongo que si está en un lugar así...es para que la gente no lo encuentre fácilmente." Dice llevando un dedo a su barbilla. "¡Entonces lo llevaremos!" Toma el producto y lo lanza al carro.

Horas más tarde, vemos a Lynn Sr. en la cocina preparando la cena, vestía sus clásicos delantal y gorro de chef. Saca del horno una plancha metálica con nachos caseros recién terminados y los apoya en la mesada.

"Hmm, ¡huelen deliciosos Lynn!" Se auto-halaga. "Dejaré que enfríen un poco." Los deja a un costado. "Es hora de preparar el queso cheddar." Toma la bolsa y vacía el contenido en un bowl. De ella cae un polvo amarillento que crea una especie de humo por toda la cocina. "Cof cof." Luego de unos segundos, el humo se disipa. "¿Pero qué es esto? No me gusta para nada su aspecto..." Lee las instrucciones de preparación del producto.

"_Vierta el contenido en un bowl y mezcle con agua caliente para obtener el delicioso queso cheddar que tanto desea!_"

"Ahh, ahora entiendo. Por un momento creí que era otra cosa..." Dice aliviado y continúa con la preparación.

Mientras tanto, Lincoln se encontraba en su habitación preparando su ropa para irse a duchar. Unos minutos después, ingresa a la bañera y comienza a asearse pero en seguida nota que no quedaba más jabón para el cabello.

"¡Oigan! ¡Se acabaron todo el champú!" Le grita a sus hermanas. "¿Alguna me podría traer una botella nueva?" La mayoría de sus hermanas no lo escucha ya que estaban metidas en lo suyo, y bueno...otras simplemente no le prestan atención. La única en atender su necesidad fue la pequeña Lily quien al escuchar el pedido de su hermano mayor va en busca de dicho producto.

"Bueno, esta cosa me pide poner el queso en una especie de envase pequeño para que se homogeneice y evitar grumos...hmm." Lynn Sr. busca con la mirada alguna especie de pomo para colocar la mezcla. "Ajá, tal vez esto funcione." Toma un envase de mayonesa vacío que estaba en el tacho de basura. Luego de lavarlo, lo rellena con el queso cheddar y lo agita con fuerza como lo pedían las instrucciones. En eso, Lily se acerca y le tira del pantalón.

"¡Hola hija!"

"Ampú." Balbucea. El padre no logra comprender. "Abom." Intenta nuevamente.

"Am, ¿que quieres jamón hija? Nunca te había escuchado decir esa palabra..."

La pequeña se cruza de brazos y mimetiza a alguien lavándose el cabello. "Wincon."

"Ohh, Lincoln necesita jabón para el cabello." Finalmente entiende el mensaje de su hija. "Espera, lo iré a buscar así se lo llevas." Se retira a su habitación.

Mientras la bebé esperaba, se oyen gritos eufóricos provenientes del comedor, además de objetos cayendo y quebrándose en el piso.

"¡Wujuu! ¡Con estas técnicas de salto nadie podrá atraparme!" Lynn ingresa a la cocina de un salto sobre la mesada, provocando un desastre por todo el lugar. El envase que contenía el queso cheddar cae al suelo, muy cerca de Lily. Ella, en su inocencia, lo toma y se dirige con una sonrisa hacia el baño. Justo después de eso, el señor Loud regresa furioso.

"¡LYNN JUNIOR! ¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no hagas tus saltos de ninja en la casa?!"

"Se llama parkour papá." La deportista le contesta desde lejos, mientras seguía con sus actividades.

Lynn Sr. simplemente ignora eso último y baja la mirada. "Toma hija, aquí está el..." Nota que Lily ya no estaba. "Bien, supongo que alguien más se lo dio. Volveré al trabajo." Mira entre todo el desastre y no encuentra el queso cheddar por ningún sitio. "Esa pequeña saltarina tendrá que olvidarse de ir a ver el partido de este fin de semana." Gruñe.

La pequeña de la familia llega a la puerta del baño y toca. Su hermano, quien ya se había cansado de pedir por ayuda, pregunta. "¿Quién es?"

"Wincon, abom!" Balbucea.

El chico abre la puerta a medias. "¿Lily?" Queda sorprendido. "¿Tú si me escuchaste? Aww, que linda eres." La acaricia rápidamente y toma el envase de 'jabón'. "Mañana temprano te acompañaré a probar las nuevas hamacas del parque." Y continúa con su aseo. Aplica un poco de champú en su cabello y comienza a masajear. "Puaj, qué extraño aroma tiene este jabón. Meh...debe ser alguna de esos que compró Lori para el cuidado de su estúpido cabello." Ríe. "¡Ahh, me entró a los ojos!"

Al día siguiente, eran aproximadamente las nueve de la mañana y Lincoln estaba pacíficamente dormido en su cuarto cuando escucha unos pequeños golpes en su puerta.

"¿Huh?, ¿quién toca a estas horas de la mañana?" Se levanta molesto de la cama y enciende la luz. _Toc-toc-toc_. "¡Ya va, ya va!" Abre la puerta para ver a Lily quien lo esperaba ya vestida para ir al parque.

"Oh Lily, disculpa. Enseguida me visto y vamos para allá." Pero el chico nota que ésta lo miraba extraño. "¿Qué sucede Lily?" La bebé inclina levemente la cabeza hacia un lado.

"¿Wincon?" Pregunta confundida.

"Umm, sí. ¡Soy yo!" Se acerca a ella para tomarla en brazos, pero ésta retrocede. "¿No quieres que vayamos al parque? Te encantará probar el nuevo tobogán." Intenta acercase más pero repentinamente la bebé sale corriendo asustada. Leni salía de su cuarto y ve que Lily se le acerca y abraza sus piernas.

"Aww, yo también te quiero Lily." Le da unas palmaditas en la cabeza. La pequeña señala temblorosa a su hermano y se aferra mas a la rubia.

"Leni, ¿sabes que le pasa a Lily?" Lincoln se acerca.

"La verdad no." Responde la chica con un dedo en la barbilla. Voltea a ver al chico y comenta. "Wow, ¿cuándo te hiciste eso Lincoln? ¡Si mamá y papá se enteran estarás castigado como por un año!" Su hermano levanta una ceja.

"¿De qué hablas Leni?"

"Además, debiste haberme consultado primero. Yo hubiera escogido un mejor color." Continúa la mayor.

En eso Luan sale de su cuarto con una peluca larga y morada, vestía un atuendo negro de aspecto emo. "¡Ey Lincoln! ¡No sabía que me acompañarías a la fiesta de Brody!" Exclama entusiasmada.

"Amm...¿quién es Brody?"

"Pues si también te invitaron deberías saber que es uno de los amigos de Maggie. ¿Recuerdas que animamos su fiesta de cumpleaños hace un tiempo?" El chico quedó más confundido que antes. Luan se le acerca y le susurra al oído. "Aprecio tu interés por ayudarme pero debiste escoger un mejor color. Esos chicos son oscuros, ¿sabes?"

"¡¿Me pueden explicar de qué hablan?!" Solo faltaba que alguien más apareciera para desorientarlo aun más. Y así pasó.

Lori subía las escaleras mientras hablaba por su teléfono celular.

"Entiendo que hayas querido hacer ese cambio para impresionarlo pero...¡Dios mio! ¡¿Qué te hiciste en el cabello?!" Grita con desagrado al ver a su hermano. "No, no, a ti no Dana. Alguien aquí en casa está tratando de imitar mi hermoso color de cabello." Mira fijamente a Lincoln. "Como sea, esas cosas no duran para siempre." Continúa su camino a su cuarto mientras se escucha una voz distorsionada que proviene del teléfono. "No, no, no te lo decía a ti. Aunque...es verdad, el pelo teñido no es para toda la vida, ¿acaso no sabías eso?" Cierra la puerta.

"¡Bueno, basta de bromas!" Lincoln se enfada.

"Para eso me pagan hermano." Luan se cruza de brazos.

"Necesito un espejo." Exige el chico y se retira al baño. Cuando finalmente se ve a si mismo queda boquiabierto. "No lo puedo creer...¿qué...qué le sucedió a mi cabello?" El color del mismo había pasado de su característico color blanco a un tono de rubio, muy parecido al de Lori.

Lisa asoma la cabeza junto a las demás hermanas y explica. "Hermano mayor, probablemente estés atravesando una maduración tardía de la pigmentación de tu cuero cabelludo. Sugiero que no..."

"¡Esto es genial!" El chico exclama con felicidad. "¡Siempre quise tener un color de pelo normal! ¿Qué les parece chicas?" Dirige la mirada a sus hermanas.

"Amm..." Murmuran todas.

"¡Saldré a recorrer las calles para que el mundo conozca al nuevo Lincoln!" Se disponía a salir pero sus hermanas lo detienen. "¡Oigan!"

"¡Noo Lincoln, no puedes salir así! ¡Si papá y mamá te ven te castigarán!" Advierte Leni.

"También deberías vestirte antes de salir a que 'el mundo' te vea así hermano." Luna hace un gesto de comillas.

"Oh cierto, jeje." Se retira a su habitación. Mientras se vestía, el anteriormente peliblanco reflexiona acerca de lo que había comentado la modista. "Es verdad que a papá y mamá no les gustará verme así. Así que debo esconderlo con algo mientras ellos estén." Entonces avista una gorra negra en su armario. "Eso es."

Lynn Sr. y Rita estaban sentados en el sofá de la sala, viendo un programa de juegos familiares. El presentador indica la siguiente pregunta a una de las familias concursantes.

_"Muy bien, próxima pregunta para los Stankco. El tema es química. ¿Cuál es el número atómico del argón?"_

_"Ehh..." _Padre e hijo se miran entre sí, totalmente confundidos. _"¿Podemos usar una de las pistas?" _Pregunta el menor.

_"¡Claro que sí!" _Responde el anfitrión. _"La pista es la siguiente: el número atómico es la solución de la siguiente ecuación." _Una pantalla muestra una ecuación matemática, lo que confunde aun más a los concursantes.

_"¡¿Es esto una broma?! ¡Arghh!"_ Grita furioso el padre.

"Jajaja, ¡esos perdedores no sabrían la respuesta a eso ni aunque les pagaran!" Ríe Lynn Sr.

"¿No son esos dos los que les ganaron a ti y a Lincoln en el juego de las Leyendas?" Pregunta su esposa.

"Dijimos que no traeríamos esos recuerdos en nuestros conversaciones de nuevo, querida." La mira con el ceño fruncido. "Pero sabes, ¡podríamos anotarnos en ese concurso y participar todos juntos!" Sugiere alegremente.

Lincoln aprovecha la distracción de sus padres y se dirige a la salida en puntas de pie.

"¿Tú que dices hijo?" Pregunta el padre, captando su presencia.

"Amm...¡claro que sí papá!" Le muestra los pulgares arriba mientras intentaba salir.

"¿A dónde vas Lincoln?" Pregunta la madre con una sonrisa.

"Querida, juzgando por la gorra negra que lleva, es obvio que asistirá a alguna reunión de fanáticos de su programa favorito ARGGH." Explica

"¡Exacto mamá! ¡Es justamente lo que voy a hacer! ¡Ninguna extraña intención de esconder mi cabellera blanca debajo de esta gorra! Hoy es día de cazar algunos fantasmas en una mansión abandonada, ¿sabían?" Esboza una sonrisa falsa.

"Está bien, pero luego no quiero que andes asustándote por la más mínima cosa." Le advierte su madre.

"¡Entendido!" Y se retira a toda velocidad.

Ya en la calle, Lincoln caminaba orgulloso con su nuevo color de cabello, moviéndolo al viento, al ritmo de una canción que sonaba de fondo, muy parecida a la de Stayin' Alive de los Bee Gees. Al pasar por un grupo de niñas, todas lo miran sorprendidas y ante una mirada seductora por parte del chico, todas caen rendidas a sus pies. Un grupo de adolescentes pasa muy cerca de él y lo halagan con frases como: '¡Qué buena onda chico!' o '¡Qué buen estilo tienes!' Él simplemente les guiña el ojo. Y así sigue su camino hasta el salón de videojuegos.

Volviendo a la realidad, luego de que Lincoln ingresa al arcade, vemos como la gente que había dejado atrás se reía a carcajadas. El chico se encuentra con sus amigos Clyde, Liam y Zach, quienes estaban jugando en las máquinas. Cuando lo ven quedan asombrados.

"¡Wow Lincoln! ¡Tus padres te dejaron teñirte!" Exclama Zach.

"Así es amigos, se terminó el Lincoln con cabello de abuelo." Dice mientras se peina con las manos.

"Aw, yo también quiero intentarlo." Revela desilusionado Liam.

"¡Yo iré a preguntarle a mis padres si me dejan hacerlo ahora mismo!" Se muestra entusiasmado Clyde.

"¡Noo! En realidad...no me dejaron chicos, jeje. No sé cómo sucedió. Simplemente cuando desperté ya lo tenía así." Se encoge de hombros. "Pero ellos no lo saben, ¡y no deben saberlo!"

"Ohh, ¿y cómo harás para que no lo noten?" Pregunta el moreno.

"Duh, es obvio que puede usar un gorro o algo parecido para cubrirlo." Intuye Liam.

"Ja, solo unos tontos no notarían el repentino uso continuo de un gorro en su hi-" Remarca Clyde pero Lincoln lo interrumpe sacando el gorro negro que utilizó para evadir a sus padres. "Jeje, lo siento Linc."

"De todas formas, tienes razón. Esto no los engañará por mucho." Concuerda el rubio. "Así que debo pensar cómo evitar que mis padres lo sepan...por el resto de mi vida, creo."

"No seas ridículo Lincoln, teñirse el cabello no dura para toda la vida, ¿acaso no sabías eso?" Pregunta Clyde.

"Em...¡sí! Claro que lo sabía..."

"¿No sería mejor primero averiguar por qué tu cabello cambió de color?" Sugiere Zach. "A lo mejor en tu caso si es para toda la vida."

"Tienes razón amigo. Esto debe tener una explicación." Coincide el chico. "Y ya se por dónde empezar."

En la casa Loud, Lisa se encontraba en su habitación haciendo experimentos como de costumbre. Con una pequeña pinza sostenía unos cuantos cabellos de color blanco y estaba a punto de sumergirlos en un vaso de precipitados que contenía un líquido azulado. Repentinamente, la puerta se abre de golpe haciendo que la científica se caiga del asiento en donde estaba parada.

"¿Qué has hecho con mi cabello Lisa?" Ingresa Lincoln con el gorro en su cabeza.

"¿Cómo te atreves a interrumpirme de esa forma cuando estoy trabajando?" Se queja la menor, poniéndose de pie.

"¡No lo hubiera hecho si no estuvieras experimentando conmigo!"

"No sé de qué hablas, ya te he dicho que mis experimentos nocturnos sobre tu forma de comportar en tu estado somnoliento han sido cancelados." Explica ella.

"¿Qué?" El chico levanta una ceja.

"Olvídalo."

"Sé que tú tienes algo que ver con esto." Se quita el gorro.

"Creí que sentías cierta afición por ese cambio."

"Bueno, sí, ¡pero de todos modos quiero saber cómo ocurrió!"

"No pierdas el tiempo intentando incriminarme por algo de lo que yo no he sido parte hermano." Toma del suelo la pinza y los cabellos.

"Ah ¿sí?, pues ¿qué es eso que tienes en la mano?" Señala los pelos blancos.

"Eh...esto no es lo que tú crees." Levanta la mano para detenerlo. "Déjame explicarte. Luego de atestiguar el cambio imprevisto en la coloración de tu cuero cabelludo, he decidido llevar a cabo un experimento para comprobar qué tanto puede tardar este proceso en suceder, pero utilizando pelaje de animales. Estos de aquí ingenuo hermano..." Señala los pelos. "...son pelos de Charles." Revela. "No me malinterpretes." Continúa la explicación mientras prosigue con el experimento. "Simplemente quiero verificar si al sumergir este pequeño mechón en esta sustancia compuesta de agua desmineralizada, peróxido de hidrógeno, mercurio de amoniaco y, para hacerlo un poco más natural, aceite de coco, la pigmentación sufre modificaciones inmediatas. Lo cual veo que es correcto." Los pelos blancos cambian a un color rubio al entrar en contacto con el líquido.

"Si sigo escuchándote se me caerá el pelo por completo." Lincoln se agarra la cabeza.

"Esto comprueba que tu repentino cambio de color de cabello no fue algo instantáneo, sino que fue un proceso transcurrido a lo largo del día. Este preparado de aquí es una imitación sintetizada del químico utilizado para tintura de cabello. Si el tuyo hubiera sido expuesto a alguna sustancia similar a esta te hubieras percatado del cambio en ese mismo momento." Al escuchar esto, el chico comienza a recordar las cosas que había hecho el día de ayer. "Debes averiguar qué fue lo que pudo haberlo provocado de las cosas que hiciste ayer." Se baja del asiento y empuja a su hermano hasta la puerta. "Fin de la clase."

"Pero...¡mis cabellos no son pelo de perro!" Le cierra la puerta en la cara. Lincoln permanece pensativo. "Entonces debo recrear lo que hice ayer..."

Lincoln se dirige a la cocina, siendo ese el primer lugar donde había ido al despertarse en la mañana. Examina cautelosamente cada detalle en ella, en busca de algún posible químico que podría haberle caído en la cabeza. Entonces recuerda qué fue lo que sucedió exactamente.

_[Flashback]_

_Lincoln llega para desayunar, aun medio dormido y arrastrando los pies. Abre el refrigerador, saca la leche y lo cierra con fuerza, haciendo que un frasco con un líquido amarillento y una extraña flor, que se encontraba sobre el mismo, caiga y empiece a gotear. Unas cuantas gotas caen sobre su cabello pero éste simplemente sacude la cabeza._

_[Fin del flashback]_

"¡Tal vez fue eso!" Jadea con asombro. Pero al mirar arriba del refrigerador el frasco ya no estaba, ni tampoco habían restos de aquel extraño líquido. "Si no me equivoco, esa era una flor que Lucy estaba cuidando." Corre hacia la habitación de su hermana y, al llegar, entra sin tocar. "¿Dónde dejaste esa cosa Lucy?"

La gótica ni se inmuta ante la ruidosa entrada de su hermano. "¿A qué te refieres?"

"¡Allí está!" Avista el frasco sobre la mesita de luz. "Debo llevarle esto a Lisa." Lo toma violentamente.

"Espera." Lucy le obstruye el paso. "¿Qué es lo que crees que harás con eso?" Pregunta intimidante.

"Es solo para que compruebe si éste líquido fue el causante de mi color de pelo." Explica el chico.

"Pero...creí que te gustaba tu nuevo color."

"Duh, obvio que me gusta pero ¡quiero saber cómo sucedió!" Exclama. "Mira, si descubro qué fue lo que lo hizo, podré utilizarlo para teñirme cada vez que lo necesite, incluso volver a mi color natural cuando papá y mamá estén cerca para que no lo vean, y así no tendré que usar esta gorra todos los días." Muestra el gorro nuevamente. "Te prometo que no le pasará nada a tu flor, ¡en seguida te la devuelvo!" Y se retira.

"..." La gótica permanece muda. "¿Quién dijo que no podemos andar teñidos cerca de papá y mamá?" Toca su cabello.

"¡Aquí lo tengo Lisa!" Grita desaforadamente el chico. Cuando ingresa al cuarto, su hermana estaba en el piso con sus materiales de trabajo desparramados.

"Agradecería que cada vez que ingreses a mi lugar de entretenimiento y descanso lo hagas de forma discreta." Le lanza una mirada asesina.

"Jeje lo siento, pero ¡aquí tengo el causante de mi nuevo color! ...o eso creo."

"Hmm...déjame examinarlo. Pues...sí, tiene un color fuera de lo común como para ser H2O común y corriente para una especie vegetal como ésta. Comprobémoslo." Le arranca un mechón de pelos a su hermano.

"¡Au! ¿Qué haces?" Se queja. La pequeña científica simplemente lo ignora y continúa con la prueba. Sumerge los pelos rubios en el frasco y lo tapa.

"Deberá permanecer allí un par de horas para verificar que ese haya sido el causante." Finaliza.

"¡¿QUÉ?! Aw..." Refunfuña Lincoln.

"Yo que tú aprovecharía para ir a buscar otros posibles 'culpables'." Sugiere.

"Está bieeen...lo haré. Pero primero..." Toma la flor y se la lleva a Lucy. "Como te prometí querida hermanita, ¡aquí está!" Se la entrega en la mano y se va.

"¿Y...el frasco?" Una sonrisa invertida se dibuja en su rostro.

Así, Lincoln se dirige a todos los lugares a los que había asistido el día anterior: va hacia la escuela vestido todo de negro, al estilo ninja, y de debajo de su pupitre saca un pote que contenía una pasta amarilla; vuelve a visitar a su amigo Rusty, con la única intención de tomar un recipiente que contenía un líquido espeso amarillento del refrigerador el cual pertenecía a Rocky, el hermano menor de su amigo; de la tienda de cómics toma un dispensador que cada cierto tiempo expelía pequeñas partículas, el cual estaba ubicado justo por encima de donde él suele leer sus cómics; en el autoservicio de Flip, recoge un vaso lleno de un líquido amarillo que goteaba del techo, justo en el lugar donde él había hecho la fila para comprar un Flipee. Finalmente regresa a su casa con todo lo recolectado, y se lo entrega a su hermana Lisa.

"Fiu, aquí está...todo lo que...pude rescatar." Dice entre jadeos. La niña genio observa por unos segundos cada elemento.

"Debo admitir que estoy impresionada por tu rápida actuación hermano mayor." Sonríe. "Pero éstos son elementos de uso cotidiano y ninguno de ellos pudo haber sido el causante de tu cambio de color."

Lincoln queda boquiabierto y con los brazos caídos. "¡¿Qué?! Pe...pero...¿estás segura?"

"Lincoln, por favor, esto de aquí solo es tempera para niños." Dice tomando el pote en sus manos. "Esto es aromatizante para ambientes en aerosol, este vaso contiene aceite para autos y esto último parece ser un intento fallido de hacer puré de papas." Mira el recipiente con disgusto.

Lincoln parpadea repetidas veces su ojo izquierdo. "De acuerdo...¿y qué hay del líquido de la planta de Lucy?"

"Pues lo averiguaremos en este instante." Extrae el mechón de pelos de aquel frasco, el cual se había teñido de un azul suave. "Negativo. Tampoco fue esto. Lo siento hermano, tendrás que traer otras pruebas." Lincoln cae al suelo, desmayado por el cansancio.

Horas más tarde, el nuevo rubio de la casa se encontraba en su habitación pensando en qué otras cosas había hecho ayer cuando su padre lo llama desde abajo.

"¡Lincoln! ¡Baja un minuto por favor!"

El chico se asusta un poco por el tono de su voz pero toma su gorro y hace lo dicho. Cuando baja, Lynn Sr. y Rita lo estaban esperando de brazos cruzados, ambos con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Me necesitaban para algo?" Pregunta algo tembloroso. El padre levanta una ceja.

"¿Sigues usando esa gorra?"

"Ejem..." Traga saliva. "Es que tengo frío." Miente. Ambos padres miran el medidor de temperatura que marcaba 27°C, luego se miran entre sí.

"¿No será el miedo que sientes al saber que nos enteramos lo que has hecho?" Insinúa el padre.

"¿Qué? Noo, para nada chicos...jeje. No tengo miedo de nada."

"Así que ¿piensas que te vamos a dejar hacer..." El padre acerca su mano hacia el gorro de su hijo. Lincoln cierra sus ojos con fuerza. "...esto?" Toma de detrás de él una flor marchita. "¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto a la flor exótica de Lucy?"

"Ohh." Suspira de alivio. "Sé que estuve mal, me iré a disculpar con ella." Retrocede unos pasos lentamente.

"¡Por esto mañana no habrá especial de ARGGH para ti!" Le grita mientras Lincoln se retiraba con prisa.

Ya en su cuarto, el rubio retoma su búsqueda mental sobre el causante de ya saben qué.

"No puede ser que ninguna de las cosas que hice ayer sea la respuesta al cambio de color." Dice ya un poco molesto. Luego de mirarse en el espejo por un rato, suspira. "Por más que me guste este nuevo estilo, no puedo seguir escondiéndolo de mis padres. Tarde o temprano lo descubrirán." Reflexiona. "Debo encontrar la solución para volver a la normalidad...aunque lo voy a extrañar." Acaricia su cabello. "Pero antes, ¡iré a que la gente me admire un poco más!" Sale disparado de su cuarto.

A la noche, es la hora de la cena y los integrantes de la familia Loud se ubican en sus correspondientes sillas. Lincoln baja de su habitación y se dirige al comedor de los grandes. **(N/A: Sí, para este capítulo en sí voy a optar por las mesas separadas)**

"Papá, mamá, ¿puedo comer con ustedes en la mesa de los grandes?" Esa pregunta se había hecho algo habitual a la hora de comer ya que el chico era admitido en ambas mesas. Ambos le estaban dando la espalda, ya que se mantenían ocupados terminando de preparar la comida.

"No, no Lincoln. Luego de lo que has hecho hoy no puedes." Le dice su madre.

"Aw, está bien." Se dirige a la mesa de los menores y se sienta. Lori llega con sus platos de comida y se los reparte. Todos comienzan a comer.

"¿Qué haces aquí Lynn?" Pregunta Lincoln.

"Papá me castigó y me mandó a comer aquí." Explica ella.

"¿Por qué utilizarían nuestra mesa como método de castigo?" Cuestiona Lisa.

"No lo sé, tal vez sea porque ustedes son muy chicos." Contesta Lynn.

"Eso no responde nada concreto..." La mira con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Oye Linc, ¿por qué Lucy te mira tan enojada?" Pregunta la deportista con la boca llena.

"¿Lucy me está mirando? Am...bueno sí, entiendo por qué."

"Tú sabes lo que hiciste." La poetisa lo señala con el tenedor.

"Claro que lo sé. Descuida, mañana te traeré pasto del parque." Come un bocado.

"¿Qué dijiste?" La gótica pregunta enfadada. "¿Crees que un simple manojo de pasto puede reemplazar esa flor exótica? ¿Sabes lo que era eso?"

"Emm...para ser honesto, no."

"Era una orquídea negra, solo crece en mi programa favorito y tuve la posibilidad de conseguirla de las propias manos de Edwin en persona, solo para que tú...¡la mates de esa forma!" Se para de su asiento.

"Cielos Lucy, no sabía que era tan importante. Pero ¿no crees que sería una buena idea pintar el pasto de negro y ya?" Lucy estalla de enojo y comienza a lanzarle el queso cheddar fundido que había en la mesa. "¡Oye!" El chico contraataca.

"¡Yo también quiero jugar!" Exclama Lana sonriente. "¡Tomen esto!" Lanza bolas de cheddar a todos los presentes allí lo que lleva a una batalla de comida entre todos.

"¡Niños!" Llaman desde el comedor sus padres. "¡Dejen de hacer alboroto!" Todos paran antes de ser descubiertos y castigados.

"¡Rayos, ahora me tengo que duchar!" Exclama Lincoln. Se retira de la mesa enfadado. Sube al baño y prepara su ropa. Cuando está a punto de colocarse jabón en el cabello, nota que el aroma coincidía con el del queso cheddar. El chico abre sus ojos como platos. "¡Ajá!"

Esa misma noche, Lincoln y Lisa estaban examinando el envase de jabón para el cabello.

"Efectivamente, esto no es jabón sino una mezcla de queso cheddar, y por cierto...de muy mala calidad. Esto fue lo que hizo que tu cabello cambiara de color. Estoy completamente segura." Dice ajustando sus gafas.

"¡Finalmente todo tiene sentido!" Lincoln suspira de alivio. "El problema ahora es cómo rayos regreso el color original de mi cabello." Se rasca la cabeza.

"Pues, lo podré averiguar...pero mañana. Ahora necesito reponer mis neuronas con un extenso período de ensueño." Fuerza un bostezo.

"¡De acuerdo hermana! Mañana a primera hora lo haremos."

"Sí, sí. Buenas noches." El chico se retira.

Al día siguiente, Lincoln baja a la cocina, llevaba el gorro puesto por si acaso. En eso, su padre llega también y lo saluda.

"Buen día hijo."

"Hola papá." Dice aún un poco dormido.

"Oye, ¿qué te dije ayer? ¡Nada de ARGGH en el día de hoy!" Le saca el gorro revelando su cabellera rubia. "¡Lincoln! ¡¿Qué te has hecho en la cabeza?!"

"¡NOOO!" Se cubre el cabello con los brazos.

"¡¿Quién te permitió teñirte?!" Su padre le regaña enfadado.

"Amm...¿papá?" Se escucha la voz de Lynn detrás. Padre e hijo dirigen su mirada a las tres hermanas presentes: Lisa, Lucy y Lynn. Todas tenían el pelo del mismo color que su hermano.

**FIN**

* * *

**Como pueden ver he decidido cambiar el formato de diálogos, ya que me resulta más agradable a la vista y así hacer más fácil seguir las conversaciones. Otra cosa que no aclaré en los capítulos anteriores es que los flashbacks, conversaciones por teléfono/televisión/radio/internet, recuerdos o pensamientos, estarán escritos en _itálica_. Sé que es común hacerlo pero de todas formas quería aclararlo para no generar confusiones (esto aplica para todos mis fanfics).**

**Bueno, la verdad me gustó mucho escribir este capítulo y espero que ustedes también lo disfruten. Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización, saludos!**


	5. Búsqueda imparable

**The Loud House** es propiedad y creación de Nickelodeon, Chris Savino y Viacom. Esta serie no me pertenece. Esta historia está hecha con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

**Búsqueda imparable**

Estaban Lincoln y Clyde en el ático de la casa Loud revolviendo las cosas en las cajas por simple curiosidad.

"Mira Linc." Habla el moreno. "Encontré más de tus regalos de aniversario." Saca de una caja una especie de taza de café torcida de color verde oscuro.

"Ah sí, hay exactamente cinco cajas completas de esas cosas." Responde el peliblanco hurgando otras cosas. "Sí...no solamente las hice para aniversarios."

"La pregunta es..." Continúa su amigo. "¿Son tazas o pisapapeles?" Lo inspecciona de arriba a abajo. "Tal vez se pueda usar como portalápices o alcancía." Lo vuelve a dejar en su lugar y voltea a mirar a Lincoln. "La verdad que tienes muy buena imaginación."

"Lo sé, lo sé." Intenta sacárselo de encima. Luego de unos segundos hace un hallazgo sorprendente. "¡Mira Clyde, no vas a creer lo que encontré!" Extrae un muñeco de Ace Savvy de un pequeño baúl de madera. "¿Recuerdas esta figura de acción que me regalaste para uno de mis cumpleaños?"

"¡Oh sí! Era tu favorito." Contempla el juguete. "¿Por qué lo tienes aquí...abandonado?"

"Vamos amigo, por más que sea lo más genial que haya tenido en mi infancia, ya estoy demasiado grande para jugar con muñecos." Afirma con seguridad arrojando el juguete a un costado. "Incluso hasta tengo consolas que fui dejando por que ya han pasado de moda." Y señala un cajón medio abierto lleno de consolas viejas y obsoletas. "Imagino que el regalo que te hice de Jack el Tuerto también lo debes tener olvidado por ahí."

"Pues es cierto que ya no lo uso más, pero como fue y es un regalo muy importante para mí prefiero tenerlo como adorno en mi cuarto."

"Jeje por qué no se me ocurrió eso también." Vuelve a tomar el muñeco y lo guarda detrás suyo con la idea de hacer lo mismo.

"Vaya, recuerdo que este fue un regalo de Leni para tu cumpleaños del año pasado." Toma de otra caja un sombrero con pluma del mismo color que el vestido de su hermana modista. "Dijo que lo había diseñado ella misma. Y mira..." Continúa Clyde. "Una gorra de béisbol firmada por el jugador favorito de Lynn, también están los dibujos que Lily te hizo...y poemas de Lucy sobre...¿Ronnie Anne? Esto tiene que ser de este año." Concluye.

Lincoln empezaba a sentirse culpable por tener todos esos presentes de sus hermanas olvidados en el ático, y no solo esos sino también los de sus amigos.

"Este es el casco de bicis que Rusty te cedió cuando dejó la banda, y esta es la copia del juego favorito de Zach 'Perdido en la mansión'." Sigue el moreno. "Lincoln, ¿eso quiere decir que también tienes la camisa que te obsequié de mis vacaciones en Hawái guardado por aquí?"

"Emm, no." Piensa mejor la respuesta. "¡Claro que no! La tengo guardada en el ropero en mi habitación." Sonríe nervioso.

"Oh, como nunca vi que la uses pensé que..."

"Para nada amigo, solo que no he encontrado la ocasión para usarlo jeje."

"Ah está bien. Sabes Lincoln creo que debo ir yendo a casa." Se pone de pie. "Mis padres me prometieron una visita al museo de Ace Savvy que abrieron esta semana en el Mall."

"Wow ¿de veras? ¡Yo también quiero ir!" Exclama con emoción.

Pero es interrumpido por su hermana Lori quien lo llama desde abajo. "Lincoln, recuerda que mamá te mandó exclusivamente a ti a buscar a las gemelas de aquella fiesta de cumpleaños."

"Aw...ya voy en camino." Su sonrisa cae en decepción.

* * *

Ya de regreso, Lincoln se pone a buscar la camisa hawaiana que Clyde y sus padres le habían regalado a la vuelta de sus vacaciones. Sinceramente no recordaba cómo era ya que, así como la había recibido, había ido a parar directo a la caja de prendas que no utilizaba, ubicada en el sótano. Algunas por ser ya demasiado infantiles, otras porque ya no le quedaban y otras porque simplemente no le gustaban, y este último era el caso de aquella camisa.

"Rayos, no puede ser que no esté aquí." Se desespera desparramando toda la ropa por el lugar. "Si solo fue hace un par de meses."

"¿Qué es lo que buscas?" Lucy lo espanta como de costumbre.

"¡Ahhh!" Pega un salto y choca con el techo. "Auu..." Se frota la cabeza.

"Veo que estás revolviendo las prendas que no usas." La gótica habla con su clásica voz tenue. "¿Acaso te arrepentiste y usarás la capa de Edwin que te obsequié para este Halloween?

"Claro Lucy, no hay mejor disfraz que ese." Dice con sarcasmo mientras sigue buscando.

"Lo sabía." Y se retira.

"Definitivamente no está aquí." Se detiene y piensa en otros posibles lugares donde buscar. "Tal vez se mezcló con las prendas de papá." Se dirige a la habitación de sus padres.

Desde la puerta oye unos sonidos extraños como si fueran resortes rechinando.

"¡Vamos querido, más rápido!" Se escucha la voz alentadora y jadeante de su madre.

"Ya no más linda...es todo..." Los ruidos se detienen.

"De acuerdo, entonces bájate."

Lincoln mantiene los ojos abiertos como platos al escuchar todo eso y retrocede. Sin querer, pisa un cubo de madera de Lily y tropieza cayendo de espalda al piso con un golpe seco, lo que los padres escuchan.

"¿Quién está ahí?" Pregunta Lynn Sr. "Si es alguno de ustedes niños entre."

El peliblanco se levanta lentamente debido al dolor e ingresa al cuarto con mucha vergüenza. Al entrar ve que su madre montaba una bicicleta fija y su padre estaba parado sobre la cama agotado, ambos vistiendo sus atuendos de gimnasio.

"Oh hijo, antes de que digas algo, sé que no les permití jugar a saltar en la cama pero en este caso yo lo estaba haciendo como una actividad física." Sonríe. "Lo usaba como trampolín."

"E-entiendo papá." Le devuelve la sonrisa un tanto nervioso.

"¿Por qué tenías la oreja pegada a nuestro cuarto?" Pregunta inquisitiva Rita.

"Solo venía a buscar una camisa que Clyde me regaló cuando regresó de sus vacaciones." Explica. "Y como no la encontré en el sótano supuse que se había mezclado con la ropa de papá."

"¿Cómo es?" Lynn Sr. levanta una ceja.

"Pues..." Lleva un dedo a su barbilla. "Si mal no recuerdo, blanca con flores de colores."

"No creo haberla visto nunca ¿y tú, querida?"

"Tampoco."

"Amm, de acuerdo, no hay problema." Se retira de inmediato. "Rayos, debo encontrarla cuanto antes o Clyde pensará que soy un mal amigo." Dice camino a su cuarto cuando se cruza a Leni, quien caminaba en su particular forma.

El peliblanco la sigue con la mirada y la ve sentarse en la mesa del comedor. Sobre la misma habían accesorios de costura y vestidos para remendar. La modista tarareaba mientras se ponía a trabajar en lo que sería su nuevo proyecto. El chico se acerca y la observa desde la entrada del comedor; curiosamente, entre los objetos ve pedazos de tela blanca decorada con flores de diferentes colores.

"¡Leni!" Grita con susto causando que su hermana se sobresalte y revolee los accesorios por todo el comedor. El chico se acerca hasta donde estaba su hermana y comienza a revolver todo en busca de la tela. "¡¿Dónde esta, dónde está, dónde está?!" Dice con desespero.

"¿Qué buscas Lincoln?"

"¡Esto!" Toma un pedazo que logra encontrar. "¡¿De dónde sacaste esto?!" Se lo acerca a la cara.

"Lo tenía guardado junto con mis cosas de costura." Entorna los ojos para ver con más claridad lo que tenía en frente.

"Pero ¿dónde lo conseguiste?" Pregunta tratando de recobrar la calma.

"Se lo compré a Lori en la venta de garage."

"¿A Lori?" Repite queriendo reafirmar lo escuchado pero no hace más que confundir a su ingenua hermana.

"¿O fue a Luna?"

"¡¿Lori o Luna?!" Comienza a desesperarse nuevamente.

"Am, creo que fue a Luan." Rasca su cabeza aun más confundida.

"¡Leniii!"

"No, estoy segura que a Leni no fue."

"Ugh, solo iré a preguntarle a Lori." Finalmente se rinde y deja a su hermana pensando.

El peliblanco golpea la puerta de la habitación de sus hermanas mayores y no recibe respuesta. Un intento más y nada. Decide entonces llamar su atención.

"Loriii, llegaron tus tontas revistas de adolescentes." Nuevamente silencio. "Grr...¡si no me abres me veré obligado a entrar a la fuerza!"

"¿A quién le hablas tonto?" Lola, quien pasaba por allí, le pregunta con cara molesta.

"Lori no me quiere abrir."

"No está, se fue a una convención de perfumería."

"Oh." Nota el fastidio en su expresión facial. "¿Estás bien?"

"No." Contesta cortante.

"¿Qué sucedió Lola?"

"Ugh, la tonta de Lana arruinó uno de mis vestidos." Se cruza de brazos y mira hacia un costado.

"¡Y aquí lo tienes como nuevo!" Aparece Leni sosteniendo un vestido rosado claro con flores de colores. "Quise aprovechar esa tela que tenía y cubrí los cortes con ella. Espero que te guste Lola." Le entrega la prenda en sus manos.

La pequeña lo mira con asombro y sonríe al ver el gesto amable que le había hecho su hermana mayor. Además, el nuevo diseño había quedado espectacular, y eso que ella es bastante crítica a la hora de elegir su vestuario.

"¡Gracias Leni!" Salta y la abraza tiernamente a lo que la rubia mayor la corresponde.

Pasado el lindo momento entre hermanas, Lola se retira con una sonrisa y Leni nota que Lincoln aun permanecía allí. "¿Ya le preguntaste a Leni dónde consiguió esa tela que le compré?"

El peliblanco queda en silencio esperando que su hermana corrija su propia equivocación pero se da cuenta que eso no iba a pasar. "Querrás decir a Lori...¿Sabes donde queda esa convención de perfumes a la que fue?"

"Claro, justo estaba por ir allí. Solo quería terminar el vestido de Lola primero."

"¡Genial! ¿Puedo ir contigo?"

"Oh Lincoln, en esa convención solo estarán presentando perfumes para mujer pero me gusta que tengas gustos variados."

Así, los dos parten hacia el Mall donde se estaba realizando dicho evento. Al llegar, inmediatamente se separan, uno en busca de su hermana mayor y la otra, quien inicialmente también debía encontrarse con ella, se distrae con el anuncio de una nueva fragancia de su marca favorita.

Lincoln recorre el lugar repleto de gente. Se cruza con varias caras conocidas aunque nadie de mayor importancia como para entablar una conversación. Buscando de puesto en puesto, finalmente logra dar con su objetivo quien estaba evidentemente ocupada junto a sus amigas.

"Al fin te encuentro Lori." Llama su atención.

La rubia voltea y se sorprende al verlo. "¿Lincoln, qué haces aquí?"

"Vengo a que me expliques esto." Extrae un pedazo de la tela de su camisa. "¡¿Por qué robaste mi regalo para vendérselo a Leni?!"

La Loud y sus amigas expresan confusión con sus caras. "¿Tu regalo?"

"¡Esto es parte de una camisa hawaiana que Clyde me obsequió y que ahora es parte de un tonto vestido de Lola gracias a que Leni lo utilizó para remendarlo...y todo esto no hubiera pasado si tú no me lo hubieras sacado de mi ropero!"

Las chicas lo miran por unos segundos totalmente inexpresivas hasta que estallan de la risa.

"Jajaja esa es literalmente la tontería más grande que he escuchado hoy." Lori se lo toma mejor de lo que esperaba. "Yo no robé ninguna fea camisa tuya. Eso solía ser una falda que no me gustaba para nada y se la vendí a Leni para que la usara en sus prendas."

"Recuerdo la primera vez que lo usaste jaja, te quedaba espantoso." Comenta Becky, una de sus amigas. Lori le dirige una mirada cortante que la hace callar sin chistar.

"Esfúmate ¿quieres? Me haces perder tiempo valioso." Invita a su hermano a retirarse.

El chico no hace más que hacer caso y retorna a su hogar cabizbajo. Se sienta en el sillón donde Luan estaba viendo televisión y emite un quejido de fastidio. La chica observa lo que lleva en su mano y comienza con su show.

"¿Qué hay Lincoln? Te noto un poco entre las _telarañas_ jajaja."

"No es momento de chistes Luan." Gruñe.

"Eso dices tú pero si viniste hasta aquí es porque necesitas que _aflore _alguna idea de mi cabeza para ayudarte."

"Ugh, odio admitirlo pero tienes razón." Se pellizca la nariz entre los ojos. "Necesito saber dónde está una camisa que es parecida a esta tela de aquí."

"¡Ah! Creo saber quién puede tenerla." Dice animadamente. "El otro día Lisa-"

"¡Nooo, otra vez Lisa no!" Grita mirando hacia el techo.

"-me dijo que la vio a Lily con una fea tela floreada en vez de su mantita."

"Ah..." Suspira.

Ambos se miran por unos segundos hasta que la comediante se vuelve hacia la pantalla.

"La próxima deberías actuar con más _cautela_." Y desde ese momento comienza a ignorarlo.

El peliblanco se retira del living pensando en cómo arrebatarle la 'nueva mantita' a Lily, sabiendo que la bebé se apegaba mucho a sus posesiones. Por lo menos esta vez la niña genio no estaba involucrada. Cada vez que tenía que lidiar con ella las cosas se complicaban el doble por su difícil forma de manejar las situaciones, además de ese lenguaje tan extraño que tenía en algunas ocasiones.

"¡Oh Lilyyy!" La llama en forma de cántico. "¡Ven que tengo un nuevo juguete para tiii!"

Nuevamente Lola se le cruza en su camino a la cocina. "Si buscas a Lily tendrás que esperar a que regrese del parque con mamá."

"Oh ¡cielos!"

En eso recibe una llamada de su mejor amigo. _"Oye Lincoln, estuve hablando con mis padres sobre nuestro viaje y les pareció una buena idea hacer una cena estilo hawaiana en mi casa esta noche ¿qué te parece?"_

"¿E-es-ta no-noche?" Comienza a sudar. "¿Ha-hawa-iana?"

_"¡Sí, por fin podrás usar la camisa que te regalé!" _Dice con alegría. _"Y verás la que me conseguí yo." _Agrega en un tono más elegante.

"Oh, esta noche. Me encantaría Clyde pero...esta noche tengo que...limpiar el ático con papá. Ya sabes, todas esas cajas que estuvimos revolviendo esta mañana ocupan mucho espacio jeje."

_"Qué extraño porque mis padres ya se contactaron con los tuyos y dijeron que no tenían más quehaceres por hoy."_

Lincoln traga saliva de los nervios.

_"Mejor para ti amigo, imagino que no querías hacer ese duro trabajo. Bueno, ¡nos vemos a las nueve!" _Cuelga.

Sumado a la tediosa búsqueda ahora tenía un plazo final para hacerlo. La presión de saber que debía conseguir esa camisa para ESTA MISMA NOCHE hacía que sudara a cántaros.

"No puedo esperar a que mamá regrese." Dice decidido. "Tendré que ir yo."

* * *

Lincoln se dirige al parque central de la ciudad cuando en el camino se cruza a Stella que paseaba por el vecindario.

"¿Qué onda Lincoln?" Lo saluda con la mano. "¿A dónde vas tan apresurado?" Pregunta sonriente.

El chico se detiene pero mantiene el trote en su lugar, emitiendo palabras sueltas casi inentendibles para su amiga.

"Lily-camisa-Hawái-¡cenaaa!"

"Um, entiendo." Coloca un dedo en su barbilla tratando de descifrar su mensaje. "¿Lina-jeans-Malapascua-almuerzo?"

El peliblanco levanta una ceja confuso.

"Oh, creí que era una especie de juego de palabras." Deja salir una sonrisita.

"¿Quién es Lina, y...Malapascua?"

"Lina es una pequeña amiga que considero mi hermanita menor, y Malapascua es una isla de donde vienen los antepasados de mis padres." Explica. "Jaja no le des importancia. Te veo en apuros, ¿te puedo ayudar en algo Linc?" Ofrece la chica.

"No, no, está bien. No es nada realmente urgente, *_sí que lo es Lincoln*_" No quería parecer demasiado desesperado pero su conciencia le juega en contra. "Solo estoy yendo al parque para buscar a mi hermana."

"Oh, justo vengo de allí y me crucé a tu mamá con ella. Me dijo que la llevaría a dar unas vueltas por los lagos de Royal Woods."

"¡Oh! ¡¿en serio?! Bueno, por lo menos sé que siguen por allí." Parte nuevamente hacia el parque. "¡Gracias Stella, nos vemos!" Inadvertidamente, ese nombre le volvió a recordar su desgracia.

Ya en el parque, el objetivo ahora era dar con su madre que, según su amiga, estaba a punto de abandonarlo. Eran las seis de la tarde, habían algunos niños jugando en los columpios mientras sus respectivos padres los llamaban enojados para regresar a casa. Lincoln lo recorre casi por completo hasta concluir en que su madre ya se había ido a los lagos.

"Es mi última oportunidad, si no la encuentro allí...empieza a despedirte de tu amigo..." Agrega un tanto decepcionado de sí mismo.

Al llegar a los lagos del parque Tall Timbers, donde Lana había conocido a sus amigos peces, Lincoln ve a su madre sentada en uno de los bancos con el carrito de Lily a un costado. No sabía si interrumpirlas para tomar su 'mantita', sacarla a la fuerza o distraerlas y hacerlo a escondidas. Las observa desde un arbusto mientras piensa cuál sería su mejor opción.

"Vamos Lincoln, decídete rápido." Observa el cielo que se empezaba a nublar de a poco. Una tormenta parecía avecinarse en los próximos minutos. Vuelve a ver a su madre y la nota chequeando las nubes también. "¡Oh no, creo que se están por ir!" Agarra su cabeza con desesperación.

El peliblanco se acerca silenciosamente por entre unos árboles hasta ubicarse por detrás del banco donde estaba sentada su madre. Allí, continua pensando qué hacer y no nota que estaba a la vista de su hermanita quien lo reconoce al instante.

"¡Wincon!" Exclama la pequeña al verlo. El chico se retrae del susto y se escabulle en un denso arbusto con flores.

Rita levanta una ceja al escuchar a su hija y se pone de pie. "¿Lincoln?" Repite. "Jaja, oh hija, volvamos a casa que de seguro quieres ver a tu hermano otra vez. Además el tiempo se está poniendo feo." Toma el carrito y comienza su caminata. Mientras se aleja, vemos salir del arbusto a un dolorido Lincoln debido a las espinas que éste le había clavado por todo su cuerpo. Al notar la ausencia de su madre y hermana sacude las pequeñas púas y se dispone a perseguirlas.

Mientras tanto en la casa Loud, Lynn Sr. estaba alistándose para la cena con los McBride.

"Vamos niñas, tenemos que estar allí en menos de dos horas." Dice acomodándose la camisa floreada a cuadros delante del espejo del living.

"Ahhh, ¿por qué tenemos que ir papá?" Se queja la pequeña princesa de la familia.

"Hace mucho no tenemos un cena con los McBride y la idea de una comida hawaiana me parece estupenda." Continúa acicalándose.

"Pero ¿por qué no va Luan si también está aquí?" Sigue con su berrinche.

"Pues porque..." Dirige su mirada a su hija comediante quien estaba ensayando con unos títeres frente a otro espejo. Ésta le devuelve la mirada. "¿Qué era lo que hacías hija?"

"Se dice 'ventriloquía titiritera' papá..."

"Eso." Reafirma.

"Claro..." Rueda los ojos Lola. "Y yo tengo que asistir a una clase de 'pisicología teteretera'."

"Se dice psicología." La corrige Luan con cara de rechazo.

"Am sí, lo escuché por ahí." Agita su mano para callarla.

Ciertamente, no todas las hermanas asistirían a la cena ya que algunas tenían otros compromisos que ya habían arreglado de antemano, principalmente las mayores. Se escucha el tintineo de unas llaves desde la entrada indicando que Rita y Lily habían llegado, algo empapadas por la llovizna que había comenzado a caer durante su regreso.

"Uf querida, se te hizo tarde."

"No exageres Lynn, todavía tenemos dos horas." Él sabía que aun quedaba tiempo pero una de sus virtudes era la puntualidad, aunque a veces excesiva. "Además, ¿crees que la cena seguirá en pie viendo como está el día?"

Esto es escuchado desde el exterior por Lincoln quien también había llegado. "¡Sí!" Exclama contento; luego continúa escuchando la conversación.

"Mm, deberíamos corroborarlo." Lynn Sr. toma el teléfono y marca a la casa de los McBride. "Hola...oh ¿cómo estás Clyde, están tus papás en casa?" El peliblanco oye atentamente. "Ah no hay problema, solo quería saber si la cena se hace...es decir, ahora que está lloviendo..." El padre esboza un sonrisa. "¡Genial! Entonces nos vemos en un par de horas." Mala señal. Ahora Lynn se dirige a Rita. "Buenas noticias querida, Howard y Harold tenían todo previsto y ambientaron la casa para hacer la cena en el comedor principal."

"Oh, en ese caso ya me estoy preparando." Se dirige a su habitación.

Mientra tanto, Lincoln seguía mojándose en el porche de su casa ya que la lluvia había decidido caer con viento incluido. Su única esperanza se había ido por la borda, significando que todavía debía buscar el regalo de su amigo.

Suspira profundamente. "Dos horas...Lily...allá voy." Ingresa a la casa.

"Lincoln, ¿dónde estuviste toda la tarde?" Pregunta Luan con una sonrisa. "Oh no me digas, buscando a Lily por _mar_ y tierra." Ríe a carcajadas haciendo referencia a su empapado hermano.

"¿No sabes dónde está ahora?"

"Am, probablemente en su cuarto con sus juguetes." Señala hacia las escaleras. "¿No deberías prepararte para la cena?"

"Todavía sigo buscando mi atuendo." Se dispone a subir.

"Ohh, entonces la nueva mantita de Lily es tu atuendo para esta noche." Suelta una risita. "¿Mencioné que se ve muy fea? Jajaja."

Lincoln la ignora y continúa hacia las habitaciones. _"Un momento."_ Piensa. _"En su cuarto...con Lisa."_ Al parecer esta vez no podía evitar a su hermana genio. "Rayos." Exclama palmeándose la cara. Finalmente toca la puerta y escucha la voz de su hermana.

"¿Quién es?"

"Yo...Lincoln." Percibe los pequeños pasos acercarse y la puerta se abre.

"¿Cuáles son tus necesidades, hermano mayor?"

Demora unos segundos su respuesta. "Amm, solo quiero ver a Lily."

"¿Podrías pasar en otro momento? Ahora mismo nuestra hermana menor está en su período de ensueño. Tengo la suposición de que aquel paseo con nuestra unidad maternal debió resultar largo y fatigoso para su corta vida."

Lincoln rasca su cabeza tratando de explicar el por qué de su visita. "En realidad...solo quiero tomar su manta."

La científica simplemente entrecierra sus ojos de una forma penetrante. "¿Cuál sería la razón para realizar dicha acción?"

Esto genera mayor nerviosismo en el chico. "Bueno...ya que se mojó, quería lavársela y dársela como nueva." Esboza una sonrisa falsa.

"Lincoln, sabes lo complicado que es hurtar de sus pequeñas manos esa pieza tejida para uso defensivo contra las bajas temperaturas."

"Lo sé, pero aprovechando que está dormida podría hacerlo sin problemas." Asegura.

"Como quieras." Le deja el paso libre. "Solo procura no intervenir con mis deberes profesionales."

La bebé yacía en su cuna, profundamente dormida, con un pulgar en su boca. Como era de esperarse, tenía su mantita/camisa de Lincoln aferrada a su mano y probablemente el menor movimiento haría que despertara en llantos. Lisa vuelve a su mesa de trabajo donde curiosamente dos láseres gigantes apuntaban hacia unos juguetes para testear quién sabe qué experimento esta vez. El peliblanco se acerca a su hermana en puntas de pie y lentamente lleva su mano hacia su objetivo. Lo toma, pero la fuerza con que Lily lo sostenía hacía incapaz de lograr quitárselo con facilidad. Intenta tirar de él hasta que ella se gira haciendo que la manta quede por debajo de su cuerpo.

"¡En una hora salimos para allá niños!" Se escucha el grito ferviente de su padre.

Con mayor adrenalina, Lincoln comienza a tirar de la camisa con más ganas hasta que finalmente ésta sale volando por los aires cayendo exactamente entre medio de los temibles láseres de Lisa. Para la mala suerte del chico, su hermana había accionado la palanca que los hacía cobrar vida, lanzando dos haces de luz brillante que terminan haciendo polvo tanto la camisa como los juguetes.

"Bah, el experimento falló." Lisa tira sus gafas de laboratorio contra el piso.

Lincoln observa con detenimiento las cenizas remanentes de lo que alguna vez fue el regalo de su amigo. "¡NOOOO!" Si sacarle la manta a la fuerza no la había despertado, ese grito de seguro sí lo logró. La pequeña Lily se sobresalta por el tremendo alarido y, al darse cuenta que su querida mantita no estaba junto a ella, suelta un ensordecedor llanto que espanta a sus acompañantes en la habitación.

"¡Lincoln! ¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?!" Lisa lo regaña. Sus padres llegan al cuarto asustados y ven la escena dada.

"¡¿Qué le hicieron a Lily?!" Grita enfadada Rita tomando a su hija en brazos, bañada en lágrimas.

Lisa le dirige una mirada fulminante a su hermano, dándole a entender que debía asumir la culpa. El chico se acerca a sus padres cabizbajo y comienza su explicación.

"Mamá, papá, destruí la mantita de Lily." Ambos quedan petrificados. "Es que...en realidad esa no era su mantita original sino la camisa hawaiana que Clyde me obsequió, ¿recuerdan que la estaba buscando?"

"¿Estás seguro de que esa era tu camisa?" Inquiere su padre y él asiente con la cabeza. "Pues te equivocas Lincoln, esa era una nueva manta que le regalamos a Lily hace unos días." El chico abre los ojos como platos.

"Entonces...todo fue para nada." Cae de rodillas. "Estropeé la mantita de Lily, perdí el regalo de Clyde, y ahora tendré que decirle la verdad."

"Te exigimos que lo hagas Lincoln." Toma la palabra Rita. "Lo harás como aprendizaje, para valorar y cuidar las cosas que los demás te dan con cariño, incluso si no son de tu agrado." Finaliza y ambos se retiran con la bebé.

Antes de cerrar la puerta el padre hace una última acotación. "En veinte minutos los quiero a los dos en la puerta, vestidos para la ocasión." Y cierra con fuerza.

"Buen trabajo Lincoln, lograste generar ira en nuestras unidades parentales en el momento menos indicado." Su hermana lo sermonea como sus padres. "¡Fuera de mi lugar de trabajo!"

Sin más opciones, el chico se retira a su dormitorio. Debía afrontar la vergüenza de desilusionar a su mejor amigo con la mala noticia. Al no tener atuendo acorde a la cena, simplemente decide vestir lo habitual, preparando la mente y las palabras para contarle la verdad.

* * *

Eran aproximadamente las nueve en punto, y los integrantes de la familia Loud esperaban en el porche de la casa McBride a ser recibidos. Howard los invita a ingresar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, contento por su llegada y divertido por los bonitos atuendos que llevaban puesto, todos menos uno.

"¡Lincoln!" Se escucha la voz entusiasmada de Clyde al verlos llegar. El peliblanco observa como la sonrisa de su amigo cae estrepitosamente al no verlo con su atuendo hawaiano. "¿Y tu camisa?"

"Clyde..." Hace una pausa casi dramática. "Tengo que decirte una verdad y se que te molestará tanto que no querrás hablarme por un largo tiempo." Su amigo levanta una ceja. "Desde que nos vimos esta mañana, he buscado por todos lados la camisa que me regalaste, y no solo no la encontré sino que debo confesarte que en realidad nunca supe donde estaba, porque la verdad es que jamás la usé." Cierra los ojos con fuerza esperando la respuesta.

"Pero...me habías dicho que la tenías en tu ropero." Recuerda. Esto despierta los pensamientos del peliblanco, haciéndole notar que en todo el día no había chequeado allí. "Y...entiendo que nunca la hayas usado..." Continúa. "...porque en realidad la idea de ese regalo fue de mis padres." Revela. Lincoln agita su cabeza varias veces pero permanece callado. "¡Sí! Yo pensaba traerte el juego de Muscle Fish versión hawaiana." Ríe. "Pero era demasiado caro."

Gracias a eso, el chico se siente más aliviado aunque algo tonto por volverse a recordar el no haber buscado en su ropero, eso simplemente le carcomía la cabeza. "Jejeje..." Ríe nervioso. "Me alegra saber eso...creo." Mira hacia un costado, la vergüenza aun le inundaba el cuerpo. "De todas formas, perdón por haberte mentido Clyde. Entiendo que los obsequios son una profunda muestra de cariño hacia una persona, y lo mejor es atesorarlos como lo más preciado que se puede tener de esa persona, incluso si no sean de nuestro agrado." Reflexiona.

"Sabias palabras amigo." Le guiña un ojo. "Imagino que mueres por usar ese _genial_ obsequio de mis padres." Entrecomilla la palabra. "Así que ¿por qué no vas a buscarlo?" Lanza una mirada a las personas a su alrededor. "Además, no querrás ser el único rarito de esta cena hawaiana, ¿o sí?" Ríe.

"Voy en camino." Exclama y parte hacia su casa.

Allí, finalmente encuentra la tan buscada prenda que le había causado tantos dolores de cabeza durante el día, aunque...lucía totalmente diferente a como la creía. Era una camiseta con cuello color anaranjada, con un patrón de siluetas de las islas hawaianas sobre la misma. Al probársela, admite que no le quedaba nada mal, al fin y al cabo era su color favorito.

**FIN**

* * *

**Regresé...después de mucho, lo sé. Fueron meses de posposición excesiva, pero no de este fic sino de uno que actualicé recientemente que no tiene nada que ver con TLH. Para que no vuelva a suceder lo mismo, trataré de actualizar dos veces seguidas tanto este como mi otro fic sobre esta serie.**

**Gracias por su lectura y reviews! Realmente me ponen muy contento :D**

**SALUDOS!**


	6. Visita incómoda

**The Loud House** es propiedad y creación de Nickelodeon, Chris Savino y Viacom. Esta serie no me pertenece. Esta historia está hecha con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

**Visita incómoda**

Vemos la casa de los Loud por fuera, todo se ve tranquilo en su exterior pero, como es de esperarse, es exactamente todo lo contrario en su interior. En el comedor, todos los integrantes de la familia conversaban entre sí, generando un ensordecedor bullicio para cualquiera que ingresase.

"Muy bien familia..." El señor Loud alza la voz para callarlos. "...si queremos pasar unas buenas vacaciones en un buen lugar, tendremos que ahorrar dinero desde este instante." Extrae su billetera y, al abrirla, solo cae polvo y un pequeño gusano retorciéndose.

"Oh, ahí estabas." Exclama Lana lanzándose al insecto. "Mi desayuno no hubiera estado completo sin ti, pequeño." Y lo traga sin masticar.

"Tendremos que hacer trabajos extras para recaudar el dinero suficiente." Continúa Rita.

"En cuanto lleguemos a la cantidad necesaria ¡elegiremos destino!" Finaliza Lynn Sr. con emoción.

"Entendido." Dice Lori decidida. "Ya que iré dos semanas a visitar a Bobby a la ciudad, buscaré algo temporal en lo que pueda recaudar dinero."

"¡Eso es!" Celebra el padre. Luego dirige la mirada al resto. "Niños, quiero que busquen lo que sea que puedan hacer para colaborar. En mi caso, tendré el restaurante abierto 24/7 para duplicar las ganancias."

"Am...papá, eso significa que tendrás que contratar más empleados." Remarca Lola con desaprobación.

"Lo sé linda, por eso..." Coloca tres gorros de chef sobre ella, Lynn y Luan. "...ustedes tres serán mis ayudantes." Levanta un pulgar con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y, para sumar, de sus dientes resalta un reluciente destello.

"Ugh..." La pequeña princesa se cruza de brazos.

"Solo imagínenlo, cenas románticas a luz de vela para ahorrar gastos en luz. Lynn, eres un genio." Se auto-halaga.

"¿Entonces seremos cuatro en la cocina?" Pregunta L.J. alzando los brazos.

"Oh, claro que no, seríamos demasiados." Niega con su cabeza y manos. "Dos en la cocina y dos en el sector de comedor."

"Suena a que tendremos una gran _velada_." La comediante ríe como siempre. "¿Entienden?"

Más tarde ese mismo día, algunos hermanos se encontraban en la sala de estar haciendo sus respectivos preparativos para sus 'nuevos trabajos' temporales. Lisa estaba sentada con muchos libros y cuadernos a su alrededor mientras escribía algo, Luna intentaba levantar una pesada mochila sin mucho éxito, Lana cargaba herramientas en su caja junto con Brincos, todo esto mientras en el televisor pasaban el noticiero del clima, conducido por la encantadora Leni.

_"Y esta noche el vecino se lamenta por sus errores en Royal Woods." _Anuncia con alegría. _"Aw, pobre señor Quejón."_

_"Ahh...eso no es lo que dice el letrero Loud." _Se oye una voz masculina detrás de cámara.

_"Oh, ¿entonces qué es?" _Rasca su cabeza.

_"Esta noche se avecina una tormenta por los alrededores de Royal Woods."_

La rubia queda confundida, luego voltea a la cámara y lee el siguiente letrero. _"Ese fue el deporte del clima conmigo, Leni Loud." _Sonríe agitando su mano. _"No sabía que el clima hacía deportes." _Murmura.

"Bueno chicas, es hora de ir al restaurante." Lynn Sr. llevaba un maletín con sus provisiones de cocina. Lola, Lynn y Luan lo seguían detrás.

"Esperen familia, antes de que vayan a sus trabajos tengo algo que contarles." Habla Rita con entusiasmo. Todos los presentes se reúnen con más atención. "Una amiga de mi infancia que no veía hace muchos años se mudó recientemente a Royal Woods y está buscando un lugar donde vivir." Explica Rita. "Verán, la contacté por esta red social que no recuerdo bien el nombre y me contó que no le fue muy bien en su viaje a Canadá. Por eso regresó para probar suerte aquí otra vez." El resto seguía escuchando su relato. "Mi idea es rentarle parte de nuestra casa por estas semanas hasta que consiga un hogar estable. ¿Qué dicen?"

"Parece una buena idea querida." Opina su esposo. "Podríamos usar el sofá del living para su cama."

Rita sonríe nerviosa. "De hecho, no es ella sola...sino junto con su familia."

Lynn Sr. abre los ojos con asombro. "Oh, entonces ¿qué cuarto les daremos?"

"Pues ya que Lori estará afuera por unas semanas, Leni podría mudarse a otra habitación, estoy segura que no tendrá problema."

_"¿¡Qué?!"_ Se escucha la voz de la modista desde el televisor. Todos voltean a verla.

_"Señorita Loud, su horario terminó, debe retirarse." _La rubia permanece unos segundos más en el set hasta salir disparada.

"Hmm, podría funcionar." Lynn Sr. piensa por un momento. "De acuerdo querida, de todas formas las niñas y yo estaremos bastante ocupados, así que no molestaremos en absoluto a tu amiga y su familia." Lynn y Luan lo miran expectantes con una sonrisa, mientras Lola mantiene una expresión totalmente seria y amargada. "Bien familia, ¡adiós!" Los cuatro se retiran, seguidos por Luna y Lana quienes se dirigían también a sus respectivos trabajos. En el comedor quedan Lisa y su madre.

Rita voltea a ver a su hija genio en la mesa. "¿Tú que harás querida?"

"Sacaré provecho de mis conocimientos matemáticos y ofreceré clases de orientación a niños de secundaria aquí en nuestro hogar." Dice acomodándose las gafas. A los segundos el timbre suena. "Bien, esos deben ser mis primeros alumnos." Se baja de la silla de un salto y se dirige a la puerta.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Rita despierta temprano para acomodar el cuarto de sus hijas mayores. Sus huéspedes llegarían en una horas y necesitaba dejar todo en condiciones.

"¡Lincoln!, ¿puedes venir a ayudarme por favor?"

"¡Ya voy mamá!" El peliblanco corre hacia el otro final del pasillo con una gran cantidad de cómics en sus brazos.

"Oh, ¿qué es eso hijo?"

"Em...como no conseguí nada en lo que pueda trabajar temporalmente, decidí vender mis cómics viejos a coleccionistas." Deja caer todos al piso debido al peso que le generaba.

Rita intenta correr unos muebles para hacer más espacio en la habitación. "¿Estás seguro que quieres hacer eso?" Jadea por la fuerza que aplicaba.

"No tengo otra opción así que..."

"Olvídalo Lincoln, no te deshagas de tus cómics favoritos solo por las vacaciones." Lo invita a ayudarla con una sonrisa. "Vamos, solo ven a mover esto."

"De acuerdo mamá." E ingresa a organizar el cuarto con ella.

Pasadas unas dos horas, la habitación de Lori y Leni queda totalmente remodelada, con nuevas decoraciones y muebles. Rita limpia el sudor de su frente, satisfecha con el trabajo realizado.

"Uff, buen trabajo hijo. Es increíble todo lo que pudimos conseguir del ático para decorar el cuarto."

"Quién diría que todas esas cosas supuestamente viejas podían hacer relucir esto." Lincoln imita el gesto de satisfacción. "Entonces, ¿cuándo llegan?"

Rita chilla de emoción. "Van a amar a los Miller, son tan buenos y tranquilos. Llegan al mediodía."

"¡Genial! Espero que tengan hijos fanáticos de Ace Savvy." Su hijo se suma a la pequeña celebración de su madre.

"No conozco sus gustos aún pero sé que tienen dos, Timmy y Jimmy."

"Eso suena estupendo, me alegro de no haber vendido mis cómics." El chico se retira sonriente.

A las doce en punto, el timbre suena en la casa Loud y Rita aparece en un santiamén frente a la puerta para darle la bienvenida a sus huéspedes. Lucy, quien estaba sentada en una esquina del living con un libro en mano, observa su entusiasmo tan repentino.

"¿Qué le sucede a mamá? Nunca la había visto así." Le comenta a su hermano que también se había acercado a conocer a los visitantes.

"Es una vieja amiga, es totalmente entendible que se ponga así."

Al abrir la puerta, se revela a los cuatro nuevos miembros de la casa. Una señora de cabello castaño que le llegaba hasta los hombros, se le notaban marcas de ojeras alrededor de sus ojos como también unas pequeñas arrugas, llevaba un vestido amarillo con un cinta blanca alrededor de su cintura y sandalias blancas. Su esposo vestía una camisa de vestir celeste, pantalones largos color beige y zapatos marrones; tenía cabello corto también castaño, usaba gafas y tenía las mismas marcas de cansancio alrededor de sus ojos. Por su parte, los niños eran más o menos de la misma estatura que las gemelas aunque uno más gordo que el otro, ambos con cabello corto y castaño pero más claro, uno de ellos llevaba una gorra hacia atrás. Su vestimenta constaba de dos camisas blancas sin mangas, una con rayas anaranjadas y la otra con rayas dobles verdes. Ambos vestían pantalones cortos de jean gastados y zapatos blancos. Realmente se podía notar el estado de devastación en sus caras, como si hubieran pasado por el peor momento de sus vidas.

"Tanya, Roger, niños, ¡bienvenidos!" Rita los invita a pasar.

"Hola Rita, ha pasado tanto tiempo." La mujer se aproxima a abrazarla.

"Lo sé, y nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de contactarnos." Recibe el gesto. "Pero descuida que aquí en Royal Woods superarán todos esos problemas del pasado." Los alienta. "Recuerda que este siempre fue tu hogar."

"Agradecemos tu hospitalidad Rita, y discúlpanos por las molestias." El hombre inclina su cabeza. "En cuanto tengamos el dinero te pagaremos la renta de la estadía en su casa."

Rita mantiene su sonrisa pero un pensamiento le cruza la mente. _"Oh, todavía no tienen el dinero...bueno, tienes que entender su situación." _Luego sigue la conversación. "Por favor, no se queden ahí parados, entren." Nuevamente les deja el paso libre para ingresar.

"Ohhh." Los niños observan la casa asombrados. La ojean de un lado a otro hasta que una cara sonriente se les interpone.

"Hola chicos, yo soy Lincoln." El peliblanco extiende su mano.

Ambos lo miran por unos segundos. Uno de ellos toca su mano y salen corriendo. "¡Las traes!" El chico permanece en esa misma posición hasta sonreír divertido y perseguirlos.

Los adultos ríen al ver aquella escena. "Sabía que se llevarían bien." Dice Rita. "Bueno chicos, vengan que les mostraré su habitación."

En el piso de arriba, Rita les enseña el cuarto y las cosas instaladas en él. Además les muestra el resto de las habitaciones importantes como el baño, la cocina y el comedor. Les presenta a los hijos que rondaban por allí, y sus mascotas. Tanya y Roger quedan asombrados por todo lo que los Loud poseían, sobre todo por el hecho de que eran trece personas en una misma casa.

"Tanya, ¿qué les parece jugar algún juego de mesa hasta que llegue el horario de la cena?"

"Oh, me encantaría Rita pero estamos muy cansados."

"Tuvimos un viaje muy largo desde la casa de mi hermana." Se suma Roger. "No pudimos quedarnos allí mucho más porque...Timmy es alérgico al pelo de gato, y ella tiene como diez." Ríe algo despistado. Al escuchar eso, Cliff pone una cara triste y se retira. Rita lo observa marcharse un poco compasiva pero al final lo ignora.

"Está bien, lo entiendo."

"Cuando sea el horario de la cena bajaré a ayudarte." Ofrece su amiga.

"Yo seguiré buscando empleo querida." Su marido la mira afligido. "Espero tener suerte esta vez." El hombre se coloca un sombrero y un sobretodo y se retira.

Durante toda esa tarde, Lincoln se entretuvo con Timmy y Jimmy hasta rendirse del cansancio. Ingresa a su cuarto y se desploma en su cama. "Fiu, hace tiempo no jugaba a esos juegos de niños." Inmediatamente, suenan unos golpes en su puerta.

"¡Lincoln, Lincoln, sal a jugar a las escondidas!" Eran ellos de nuevo.

El peliblanco les abre y los ve aún con mucha energía. "Uff, déjenme descansar chicos." Se estira un poco. "A mi edad es difícil soportar tantos juegos."

"¡Jaja, qué exagerado!" Ambos ríen y lo toman del brazo, llevándolo lejos de su querida habitación.

Más tarde, Rita y Tanya preparaban la cena mientras conversaban, Lucy esperaba sentada en el comedor y Charles, Geo y Walt consolaban al pobre Cliff que se sentía aislado. Nuevamente, Lincoln logra deshacerse de los niños Miller, y se ubica en la mesa junto a la gótica. Ésta seguía leyendo un libro de aspecto espeluznante sin notar su llegada.

"Oye Lucy, ¿sabes que papá dijo que TODOS tenemos que colaborar para recaudar dinero?" Inquiere su hermano.

"Lo sé." Pasa una página.

"Amm...y entonces ¿cuál es tu rol?" Levanta una ceja.

La chica cierra el libro con fuerza y lo acerca a la cara de su molesto hermano. En la portada se leía el título 'Desgracias' del autor Steven Queen. "Mi trabajo es hacer reseñas sobre libros nuevos para colaborar con su publicación o no." Vuelve a su lectura. "¿Y tú a qué te dedicas?" Le replica.

"Mamá solo me dijo que la ayudara con la decoración de la habitación de Lori y Leni." Se para derecho y orgulloso con las manos sobre su cadera.

"Qué buena contribución." La postura de Lincoln cae por completo.

Al rato, algunos de los chicos Loud regresan justo para la cena y Roger vuelve de su búsqueda laboral sin éxito. Sin embargo, todos disfrutan de la comida entre charlas y risas. Había sido un día entretenido y productivo y ya era hora de descansar.

"Buenas noches chicos, mañana será otro gran día." Rita despide a sus invitados y se retira a su habitación.

Desde una distancia que podemos apreciar la casa Loud entera, vemos como las luces se van apagando de a poco hasta quedar completamente oscura. Pasan solo unos segundos hasta que un fuerte ruido hace que algunas vuelvan a encenderse. El mismo provenía del piso de arriba, por lo que Rita supone que alguno de sus hijos seguía despierto.

"¡Por favor niños, ya duerman!"

Como respuesta solo se escuchan ronquidos y quejidos.

Nuevamente, la escena con las luces apagándose se repite cuando, luego de unos segundos, el mismo estruendoso ruido se vuelve a escuchar por toda la casa.

"¡Ugh, niños, los Miller tienen que descansar!" Rita vuelve a gritar, esta vez más enojada.

"Mamá, nosotros también intentamos dormir." Responde su hijo.

Una tercera repetición de aquella escena hizo que todos los residentes se reunieran en el pasillo del piso superior.

En voz baja, Rita regaña a sus hijos. "Si siguen así los voy a castigar."

"Pero nosotros no hicimos nada." Lincoln también se muestra irritado. "¿Por qué crees que estamos aquí?"

"Entonces ¿quién fue?" Todos los chicos Loud presentes voltean a ver la puerta de la habitación de los Miller. Rita permanece muda, esperando a que el ruido se repita. Para su molestia, nada pasa hasta que estaban a punto de volver a sus camas.

"Lo ves." Le regaña Lincoln a su madre, recibiendo de ésta una mirada tajante que lo estremece.

"Vamos a callarlos de una vez por todas que necesito descansar para mi trabajo de mañana." Lana golpea sus puños y toma un martillo en dirección a aquel cuarto.

Rita la toma de su pijama. "¡No! ¿Qué crees que haces?" Era realmente difícil regañar a sus hijos a tan bajo volumen de voz.

De nuevo se oye el alboroto.

Rita no sabía qué pensar o hacer. "No podemos invadir su privacidad de esa forma."

"¿Por qué no? Es nuestra casa." La fontanera se cruza de brazos.

"Pues porque nosotros accedimos a cederles ese espacio a cambio de...dinero." Recuerda las palabras de Roger y suspira. "De seguro les está costando adaptarse y por eso tal vez...estén reacomodando la habitación." Dice no muy convencida.

Otro estruendo.

"Volvamos a la cama, solo por esta noche tendremos que soportarlo." Suspira nuevamente.

* * *

Segundo día con los Miller en la casa Loud. Luego de aquella alborotada noche, los dueños de casa apenas pudieron cerrar sus ojos unas pocas horas ya que, a eso de las 7 de la mañana, los mismos ya estaban de pie, listos para desayunar.

"Grrrrr, no pude descansar bien." Lana remueve la almohada de su cara, revelando sus ojos hinchados y con ojeras. Mira la cama vacía de su gemela y sonríe. "No creo que sea diferente a como la esté pasando Lola en el restaurante de papá."

De inmediato, un destello blanco de luz nos transporta al lugar de trabajo de Lynn Sr. donde acaricia y besa la frente de su hija, quien dormía pacíficamente sobre una cama improvisada de costales y almohadillas para sillas. "Hiciste un muy buen trabajo hoy linda." Luego observa a Lynn y Luan, quienes se encontraban de la misma forma. "Ustedes también." Sonríe conmovido.

De vuelta con Lana, ésta se levanta refunfuñando en dirección al baño. Para su sorpresa no había fila, pero estaba ocupado. Espera unos cinco minutos y, con la paciencia colmada, golpea la puerta con fuerza.

"¡Vamos Lincoln, sal de allí!"

"¡Un minuto!" La fontanera levanta una ceja. Esa no era la voz de su hermano.

A los minutos, Timmy sale con una revista de cómics en su brazo y silbando. "Oh, eras tú la que tocaba." Ríe. "Lo siento, no me gusta salir de allí hasta terminar de leer al menos un cómic entero." Y sigue su camino, ignorando el enojo de la chica.

Lana lo sigue con la mirada mientras ingresaba al baño pero, sin darse cuenta, choca con la puerta y cae al suelo. Antes de notarlo, alguien ya se había metido y le había usurpado el lugar en la fila.

"¡Hey! ¿Quién me robó el lugar?"

"¿Huh?" La puerta se abre y Jimmy asoma su cabeza. "Oh, lo siento niña. Pero como te vi ocupada decidí pasar." Y cierra nuevamente.

"¡Sal de allí si no quieres terminar con la cabeza en el retrete!" La pequeña estaba perdiendo los estribos.

"Lo siento, no me gusta salir del baño sin antes pasarme al menos un juego entero de mi Super Boy 2000."

"Considerate hombre muerto." Lana retrocede y escarba el piso cual toro enfurecido, a punto de salir disparada y hacer añicos la puerta. Carga contra ella pero es interrumpida por Lincoln que se interpone para evitar algún daño. La gemela le propina un cabezazo que lo manda directo contra la puerta que intentaba voltear, provocando un sonoro crujido no de la puerta sino de su espalda.

La puerta vuelve a abrirse haciendo que Lincoln caiga dentro. Jimmy lo mira disgustado. "Okay, okay, puedes pasar...ugh, ¿uno no puede tener un espacio tranquilo aquí?"

En el comedor, Roger desayunaba apresurado con la intención de ser uno de los primeros en llegar a la agencia de empleos. Tanya también se encontraba allí, esperando por su amiga. Al rato, Rita aparece con los ojos colorados del sueño y el cabello despeinado.

"Rita, te ves espantosa." Parpadea dos veces antes de darse cuenta de sus palabras. "Es decir, ¿dormiste algo?"

"Algo sí. Pero eso no implica que haya dormido bien." Se dirige a la cocina.

"Oh, de seguro estabas preocupada por nuestra comodidad." Toma de su taza de café. "Descuida, nosotros descansamos muy bien, ¿verdad querido?" Lo golpea con el codo.

Esto provoca que Roger tosiera exageradamente, atragantándose por la acción de su esposa. "Sí, sí." Afirma temeroso. "Bueno, ya es hora de irme." Se levanta con la taza en una mano, el periódico en la otra y una dona en la boca.

"Buena suerte Roger." Exclama Rita antes de verlo partir. Luego dirige la mirada a su vieja amiga. Tanya se siente un poco intimidada a pesar de que la madre Loud no lo hacía con esa intención.

"Y-yo empezaré a-a estudiar para contadora el mes que viene." Sonríe nerviosa.

"Eso suena genial Tanya, ¿y qué hay de los niños, los inscribirás en la escuela que íbamos nosotras? Ji, ji."

"Em...todavía no lo sé."

"Es una buena opción y, sino te convence, puedes inscribirlos a la que van mis niños." Sugiere.

En eso se escucha una discusión del piso de arriba. Ambas madres se acercan hacia las escaleras y ven a Timmy y Jimmy forcejeando por un juguete de Ace Savvy.

"¡Yo lo vi primero!"

"¡Pero Lincoln me lo prestó a mí primero."

"¡MENTIRA!" Y comienzan a pelearse en una nube de polvo. El muñeco sale volando y cae por la ventana de la habitación del peliblanco, donde un perro callejero pasaba y, al verlo, lo toma con gusto y comienza a mordisquearlo.

"¡Viste lo que hiciste!"

"¡Fue tu culpa!" Continúa la pelea.

"¡Timmy, Jimmy!" Llama su madre. "¿Cuántas veces les he dicho que no hagan escándalos en casa ajena?"

Los chicos, al ver a la señora Loud, se detienen y se sacuden la suciedad de la ropa el uno al otro. "Disculpe señora Loud." Habla Timmy, el de la gorra hacia atrás.

"No volverá a suceder." Ahora habla Jimmy, el más robusto.

"Aw, está bien niños." Ahora Rita se dirige a Tanya. "No te preocupes, de vez en cuando los niños se portan así."

"Je, je, sí...de vez en cuando..."

"¿Qué te parece si vamos a visitar al Mall? ¡Hace tanto no vamos juntas!" La saca de su estado pensativo de un golpe suave en el hombro.

"Em...creo que los niños..."

"Oh vamos, ellos sabrán cómo llevarse." La arrastra hasta la salida.

La puerta se cierra y los dos niños entrecierran sus ojos maliciosamente. Voltean a ver a Lincoln que salía adolorido del baño e inclinan sus cabezas en señal de entendimiento mutuo.

"Hola chicos." Saluda el peliblanco. "Disculpen por mi hermana Lana, se puede tornar un poco salvaje cuando no le dan su espacio y tiempo en su cuarto favorito." Dice frotándose la espalda al recordar el golpe.

"Bah, solíamos convivir con una pequeña diablo en la casa de los Watterson." Timmy sacude su mano con arrogancia.

"Tu hermana no es ni la mitad de lo que era ella." Agrega Jimmy.

"Amm...bueno..." Rasca su nuca. "Jugaré un rato con mi consola, ¿quieren venir?"

"Claro que sí." Ambos afirman.

Los tres chicos ingresan al cuarto del peliblanco y, al notar que su muñeco de Ace Savvy no estaba en su lugar, Lincoln se alarma. "¡¿Dónde está Ace?!" Gira en dirección a los Miller.

"Yo vi a tu perro entrar aquí y salir con él."

"¡CHARLES!" Lincoln sale corriendo a buscarlo.

Timmy y Jimmy ríen a carcajadas y comienzan a hurgar las cosas. "Debe tener dulces o dinero por algún lado." Dice el de la gorra removiendo las prendas del guardarropa.

El otro chico se mete debajo de la cama y encuentra un par de paletas dulces. "¡Bingo!"

"Y yo conseguí cinco dólares." Timmy extrae un billete del bolsillo de un pantalón.

Los pequeños ladrones salen en puntas de pie sonriendo y se dirigen a su habitación. Disfrutan de los dulces mientras beben unos refrescos que habían sacado del refrigerador en algún momento del día. Timmy revela una consola con dos joysticks e invita a su hermano a jugar. Resultaron ser realmente rápidos y astutos.

Mientras tanto, Lincoln sale hacia el jardín para regañar a su mascota cuando avista en la calle su muñeco destrozado. Se acerca a él y se arrodilla a tomarlo totalmente devastado. "Fuiste demasiado lejos Charles." Exclama, apretando el puño de la rabia. El can no se encontraba en su casita ni se lo veía por el jardín frontal por lo que decide buscarlo en el patio trasero. Al llegar, ve unas cajas de madera amontonadas sobre el piso. "¿Y esto?" Se acerca a inspeccionar. Abre una que contenía juguetes viejos, muñecas y accesorios de decoración. "Hey, esto estaba en el ático." Luego recuerda algo. "Y con mamá lo habíamos dejado en la habitación de los Miller para que lo usaran como mesita de luz."

"Lincoln." La gótica sale del interior de una caja, asustando al chico. "Deja eso en su lugar."

"¿Por qué?"

"Había olvidado estas muñecas, y ahora que las veo de nuevo quiero conservarlas en mi cuarto."

"O sea que ¿tú fuiste quien dejó estas cajas aquí?"

"No, ya estaban así cuando las encontré."

"Hmm...extraño." Frota su barbilla pensativo.

A la noche, luego de concluir la cena, los Miller se retiran a su cuarto dejando a Rita con Lincoln, Lisa y Lucy en la mesa del comedor.

"Si me permites madre, debo ir a replantear mi clase práctica de mañana porque, al parecer, no es completamente comprensible para las mentes inferiores de mi alumnado." Lisa también abandona el lugar.

"Mamá..." Lincoln se muestra dubitativo ante lo que va a decir. "...¿qué opinas de los Miller?"

"Pues..." Se oye el mismo sonido tumultuoso de la noche anterior. "...lo averiguaré esta noche querido."

TUN-TUN-TUN-TUN-TUN. El alboroto no cesó en toda la noche, ¿qué era lo que estaba haciendo esa gente allí? Eran las tres de la mañana, los Loud se habían reunido en el living a decidir qué hacer con ese dilema.

"Yo digo que entremos y los corramos." Sugiere Lana furiosa. Brincos asiente desde su hombro.

"Lana, eso sería grosero." Lincoln la desaprueba con la mirada.

"¡Pero es que ya no lo soporto!"

"Si quieren les puedo diseñar una réplica de estos dispositivos." Lisa saca de su oreja una especie de audífono. "Aíslan cualquier tipo de sonido superior a los 50 hercios."

"No se trata solo del molesto ruido, sino de lo que sea que estén haciendo allí." Detalla Rita. "Como intermediaria del contrato, debo averiguar en este mismo instante qué es lo que sucede." Se pone de pie.

"Pero no hay ningún contrato firmado mamá." Señala Lucy.

Su madre suspira y baja los brazos. "Entonces tendré que esperar hasta la mañana."

* * *

Tercer día de convivencia con los Miller. Roger y Tanya ya se encontraban en la cocina preparando el desayuno. Sobre la mesada habían frascos de mantequilla de maní, jalea, huevos, tocino, leche, cereales, todo lo que se puede usar para un desayuno completo y nutritivo. Timmy y Jimmy esperaban ansiosos la comida en la mesa. Rita ingresa bostezando y ve todo eso. Su rostro cambia de una expresión somnolienta a una de total indignación.

Los adultos la notan y le dan los buenos días. "Hola Rita, por fin despertaste." Habla Tanya.

"Ho-hola." Observa a los niños sentados y cubiertos de jalea. Uno de ellos le lanza sin querer una bola de jalea de arándanos en la cara.

"Disculpe señora Loud." Timmy pone ojos tiernos para ser perdonado.

"No es nada pequeño." Sonríe falsamente y se limpia con una servilleta. "Y...¿qué están preparando?" Dirige la pregunta a los mayores.

"El desayuno." Contesta Roger.

"Ah, ya veo." Dice con sarcasmo. "¿Pudiste conseguir trabajo Roger?"

"Tuve una entrevista para cajero en Super Mart pero aún tienen que llamarme para confirmar." Continúa untando mantequilla en las rodajas de pan.

_"Bueno, al menos están preparando algo para todos." _Piensa Rita. "Qué buena noticia." Finge alegría.

"¡El desayuno está listo!" Tanya se voltea con una bandeja llena de bocadillos dulces y cuatro tazas en total, dos de café y dos de chocolate. Apoya todo en la mesa y se sienta. "Tomen chicos, preparé cinco para cada uno." Les entrega las tostadas con mantequilla y jalea a sus hijos.

Ante esto, Rita queda perpleja. Los Miller la observan por unos segundos. "Oh Rita, disculpa." Sigue la mujer. "Creo que quedó algo de café en la cafetera." Le hace señas y le da un bocado a una tostada.

Esto simplemente colma su paciencia y hace cambiarle de opinión acerca de sus huéspedes. "Tanya, Roger, escuchen...yo..."

"Oh, antes que lo olvide..." Roger saca de su bolsillo una pequeña cantidad de dinero. "...aquí está lo acordado por la estadía en tu casa, Rita. En serio, mucha gracias por soportar nuestras molestias."

Ella solo esboza una gran sonrisa, aunque falsa, y toma el dinero. "Gracias." Dice entre dientes. Lo que tenía pensado decir lo retrae inmediatamente aunque con escasas intenciones.

Esa misma tarde, Rita llama a su esposo con muchas dudas en la cabeza. En el restaurante, Lynn Sr. trabajaba a la velocidad de la luz y sin parar.

"Kotaro, aquí está la orden de la mesa 12, el postre de la 15 y el pedido especial de la 20." Recita los platillos casi sin tomar pausas. "Luan, ¿cómo llevas la cuenta de la mesa 16?"

"En resumidas _cuentas_, _asumo_ que bastante bien." Ríe.

El teléfono suena.

"Lola, hazte cargo de anotar bien ese pedido ¿sí?"

"En seguida papi." La pequeña toma una pluma y descuelga el teléfono. "_'La mesa de Lynn'_, ¿cuál es su orden?"

_"Lola, soy yo, mamá."_

"¿Mami? ¿Hoy no tienes ganas de cocinar?"

_"No, querida. Pásame con tu papá."_

"Amm...lo veo muy ocupado como para hacer eso." Observa la velocidad con la que su padre trabajaba.

_"Necesito su consejo."_

"Está bien." Ahora se dirige a Lynn Sr. "¡PAPÁ, MAMÁ QUIERE HABLARTE!"

"¿Rita?" Al detenerse pierde el control de los utensilios haciendo que estos vuelen por el techo. "Coloca el teléfono en mi oído hija." Lola hace lo dicho. "Hola querida." Retoma el trabajo agarrando con destreza todos los cuchillos y cucharones que caían.

_"Lynn, esto se volvió una tortura." _Su esposa habla agitada.

"¿Qué pasó?"

_"No nos dejan dormir por las noches, usan mis cosas sin permiso y no tienen la decencia de preparar el desayuno para todos."_

"Tranquila querida, entiendo que las mascotas puedan ponerse así cuando parte de la familia no está en casa por varios días, pero descuida que en poco tiempo volve-...espera, ¿dijiste preparar el desayuno?"

_"Estoy hablando de los Miller..."_

"Oh je, je, pues...no se qué opinar querida, son tus conocidos."

_"Pensaba preguntarles qué es lo que hacen todas las noches pero no quería invadir su privacidad. Además, cuando estaba por regañarlos por su actitud de esta mañana, Roger me pagó la renta acordada y ahora tengo más vergüenza en decirles. ¡¿Qué hago?!"_

"Estoy de acuerdo con no invadirles la privacidad y aunque el contrato no sea oficial, deberían cumplir las reglas morales de la casa." Mientras habla continuaba preparando los platos de sus comensales. "Yo digo que vayas a hablar con ellos pacientemente, sin perder los estribos. De verdad que me encantaría ayudarte querida pero estoy muy ocupado."

_"Oh no, no hace falta Lynn. Gracias por los consejos, ¡te amo, suerte con el trabajo!" _Y cuelga.

Al dejar caer el teléfono de su oreja, Lynn Sr. nota lo que estaba haciendo en realidad. Había puesto a freír un pastel de crema y las papas fritas tenían merengue encima.

"Ehh...Lynn." Lo llama su amigo Kotaro. "Un cliente se quejó por un pan relleno sin relleno." El señor Loud nos observa confundido.

Ahora más decidida en ir a ponerle los puntos a los Miller, Rita sube a su cuarto y toca la puerta. En seguida Tanya sale con los ojos caídos de cansancio.

"Oh Tanya, perdón por despertarte."

"No, no, está bien." Bosteza. "De todas formas, voy a salir de compras para reponer las cosas que usamos en el desayuno." Toma una chaqueta. "De paso veré como le fue a Roger."

Rita queda en su lugar, y la ve descender los escalones hasta escuchar el portazo. "Bueno, después de todo sí tiene la decencia de comprar las cosas que utilizó." Sonríe. Nota que la puerta de la habitación había quedado medianamente abierta. Eso le genera una gran intriga de saber cómo estaban las cosas allí, luego de aquellos ruidos extraños. Pero al hacerlo estaría violando la privacidad de los Miller, algo en lo que ella y Lynn Sr. coincidían. _"Solo me asomaré a ver desde la entrada."_

"¡MA-MA!" La pequeña Lily a sus pies la sobresalta con su llamado. La única reacción de Rita fue cerrar la puerta con fuerza, producto del susto. Suspira aliviada al ver su hija, la levanta y se retira para atender sus necesidades.

De nuevo en el patio trasero, Lincoln y Lucy discutían sobre el extraño montón de cajas, esta vez mucho mayor que antes. Algunas de ellas estaban selladas con clavos, y otras parecían haber sido movidas de lugar.

"¿Crees que mamá tirará todo esto a la basura?" Pregunta el peliblanco.

"¿Por qué haría eso sin avisarnos?"

"Tal vez porque ya no usamos nada de esto, y quiera hacer espacio en el ático."

"Pero ya hay espacio suficiente."

"Hablando de otra cosa, me parece muy raro no haber visto a Timmy y Jimmy en todo el día. ¿Sabes algo de ellos?" Pero la gótica ya se había ido. "¡Oh vamos!" Exclama enojado.

A la noche, Rita preparaba la cena para sus hijos ya que los Miller habían decidido ordenar pizza y comer en su cuarto. No podía evitar pensar en que cada vez estaban más raros, y eso la hacía sentirse un poco arrepentida de su idea. Llama a los niños presentes para comer y, además, charlar sobre la familia invasora.

"Tengo la respuesta Lincoln." Declara mientras sirve la comida. "Me siento avergonzada."

"¿Avergonzada, por qué?" Inquiere el peliblanco.

La madre suelta el cucharón y el plato, y se agarra la cabeza. "Porque estoy haciéndoles pasar un mal momento a ustedes. ¡Y todo por mi culpa!"

Los niños se miran entre sí. "Descuida mamá, solo quisiste hacer tu parte para colaborar con los gastos de las vacaciones." Intenta reconfortarla. "Cualquiera puede equivocarse."

"Pero ustedes han hecho tanto, incluso Lily." Se muestra a la bebé contando unos billetes sobre su sillita.

"¿Qué hizo ella?" Lincoln levanta una ceja.

"Cantó conmigo en varios cumpleaños, hermano." Explica Luna. Se muestra un flashback de ambas animando una fiesta de adolescentes metaleros. Tenían las caras pintadas y atuendos acordes al show. Debajo, la multitud las vitoreaba mientras sonaba de fondo música de rock pesado.

Lincoln y Rita quedan pasmados ante el pensamiento de la pequeña siendo partícipe de dicho evento.

"Mamá, ¿podrías pasarme el kétchup por favor?" Pide Lana.

"Lo haría hija, si los Miller no se la hubieran acabado toda..." Entrecierra los ojos con molestia. "Lo extraño es que Tanya dijo que iría a comprar las cosas necesarias para reponer." La gemela gruñe enfadada.

En ese momento, la Sra. Miller aparece en el comedor y todos la observan. Ella les devuelve la mirada confundida. "No se preocupen por mí, solo vine a buscar el bote de galletas." Se desplaza hasta la cocina tarareando mientras es seguida por la mirada de todos. Al volver a pasar, Rita intenta decirle algo pero se detiene, dejando caer su dedo índice.

"!Mamá, esa era tu oportunidad para preguntarle qué sucedió con las compras!" Expresa la fontanera revoleando el tenedor por el aire.

"Es que...no me animo a hacerlo." Se sienta rendida en la silla, sosteniendo su cabeza. "Se sentirá poco bienvenida." De repente, los sonidos extraños vuelven a sonar, esta vez acompañados de ruidos de cadenas.

"Am, ¿decías mamá?" Incita Lincoln.

"Okay, esto llegó a su límite." Rita se pone de pie y se dirige a las escaleras. Al llegar a la puerta de los Miller, toca con furia y espera con el ceño fruncido, zapateando el piso. "¡Escucha Tanya, quiero saber de qué se trata todo eso!" No hay respuesta.

Los niños Loud suben de inmediato para acompañar a su madre. "Sabemos que están ahí." Exclama Lana. "¡Y si no abren en cinco derribaré la puerta!" Llevaba en su mano una pequeña hacha. Pasados esos cinco segundos, Lana carga contra la puerta y la destroza. Adentro, los adultos se exaltan al ver aquella escena y caen de la cama adoloridos. Ambos llevaban orejeras que los aislaban del sonido externo por completo, y también antifaces.

"¡¿Q-qué es lo que están haciendo, acaso se volvieron locos?!" Exclama jadeante Roger todavía en el piso.

Los Loud observan el interior del cuarto y ven que ni Timmy ni Jimmy estaban allí y, sumado a eso, la ventana se encontraba abierta con las cortinas revoloteando. En ese instante, Rita y Lincoln parecen comprender lo que sucedía.

"Lucy, vamos al patio trasero." El peliblanco toma el mando. Su hermana, ignorando el motivo, lo sigue.

Dando un vistazo más profundo, Rita nota todas las provisiones que Tanya había adquirido en esa compra, lo que significaba que todo se lo habían apoderado en su cuarto.

"Roger, Tanya, ¿en serio tuvieron que apropiarse de nuestras cosas? Entiendo que estén pasando por un mal momento pero no es razón suficiente para hacerlo." Los regaña Rita. "¿Y qué hay de esos ruidos?"

"¿Qué...qué ruidos?" Roger pregunta tembloroso.

"¡Los que no nos dejan dormir durante las noches!" Lana lanza su hacha de la furia haciendo que quede clavada en el respaldo de la cama. Hasta ella misma se sorprende de su reacción. "Y eso no se compara con lo que mi hermana Lola hubiera hecho si hubiese estado aquí estos días." Remarca con una sonrisa malévola.

"Pues no sé de qué hablan." Tanya continúa confundida y aturdida por lo del hacha.

Mientras tanto, Lincoln y Lucy salen de la casa y ven una camioneta estacionada en la vereda de su casa. Un hombre cargaba las cajas que habían visto en el patio trasero, y los hijos de los Miller estaban junto a él.

"Aw...qué lindo gatito." Timmy acariciaba a Cliff que ahora se sentía mucho mejor. "Solo te extrañaré a ti amiguito."

"¡Oye! ¿No eras alérgico al pelo de gato?" Grita Lincoln.

"Uh oh." Los pequeños ladrones los avistan. "¡Vamos Mike, deja todo como está y arranca esa cosa!"

Como si fuera un milagro, Lynn Sr. llega en Vanzilla y bloquea el paso de aquella camioneta. "¿Qué es todo esto?"

"¡Papá, ladrones!" Exclama su hijo señalando a los hermanos.

"¡¿Qué?!" Lola asoma la cabeza desde los asientos traseros. Al mirar las cajas que habían quedado en el piso, nota su unicornio de peluche favorito en ella. "RWAAAAAA." Se abalanza sobre los Miller y los muele a golpes. El hombre que los acompañaba se asusta y sale disparado, desapareciendo en la oscuridad del vecindario.

"Oh, yo me encargo de ese." Ofrece Lynn surgiendo del asiento del acompañante. Toma su bola de béisbol y la lanza con una trayectoria perfecta que noquea al tercer ladrón.

La comediante también hace su aparición, agregando su infaltable aporte. "Has _bateado_ un nuevo récord, JAJAJAJA."

En ese momento, Rita, Roger y Tanya bajan y se encuentran con el resto. "¡¿Qué rayos sucedió aquí?!" Exclama Rita.

"Tengo la respuesta a esos ruidos mamá." Lincoln da un paso adelante para develar el misterio. "Durante la noche, Timmy y Jimmy guardaban nuestras pertenencias en estas cajas de madera que habíamos usado para decorar la habitación ¿recuerdas?, y luego las lanzaban por la ventana hacia el patio trasero."

"Pe-pero el cuarto seguía tal y como lo habíamos dejado, hijo." Rita estaba perpleja y confundida ante semejante astucia de los menores.

"Eso parece, pero no." Continúa con su relato como si fuera un detective. "Reemplazaban los muebles con cajas del ático." Voltea a ver a Lucy. "Y eso explica el por qué hay mucho más espacio libre allí."

"¿Es eso cierto niños?" Los regaña el padre. "¿Saben que es malo tomar las cosas ajenas?" Irónicamente, Rita codea a Roger y, cuando éste voltea a verla, lo desaprueba con la cabeza. "Je, je...y nosotros también deberíamos aprender esa lección." Traga saliva mirando a su esposa.

"Y eso no es todo." Continúa el peliblanco. "Demuéstrales Lucy." Su hermana toma a Cliff y lo aproxima a la cara de Timmy, quien todavía permanecía en el piso junto a su hermano, producto de los fuertes golpes ocasionados por Lola. La acción no le generaba ninguna reacción alérgica. Ante ese descubrimiento Rita jadea de la sorpresa.

"¿Mintieron sobre su alergia?" Voltea a ver a los Miller con el ceño fruncido.

"Emm...bueno." Intenta hablar Roger pero su esposa lo interrumpe con la verdad.

"No sabíamos cómo explicar que fuimos echados de miles de casas ajenas anteriormente." Agacha su cabeza.

"Incluso de la de mi hermana." Su esposo imita el gesto.

"Puedo ver el por qué ahora." Dice Rita entrecerrando los ojos y con los brazos cruzados.

"¡Pero ya aprendimos la lección!" Exclama Roger. "Y respecto a nuestros hijos, la reprimenda será dura."

Rita suspira. "Bueno, si prometen que se comportaran como deben, puedo hacer que permanezcan en nuestra casa los días que restan."

Tanya y Roger se miran entre sí. El segundo toma la palabra. "Em...no, Rita. Gracias por tu ofrecimiento pero creo que ya hemos causado demasiado revuelo por estos días."

"Además, ¿cómo pasaremos los días restantes frente a tus hijos...?" La Sra. Miller observa a Lynn Sr. quien levanta una ceja. "...y a tu esposo." Agita la cabeza. "Lo siento, pero no podremos tolerarlo."

"Está bien. En ese caso, les devolveré el dinero por los días que faltan." Busca en su bolsillo.

"Oh no, por favor." Roger la detiene. "Que eso quede como pago por los problemas ocasionados."

Rita parpadea varias veces pensando en la situación que los Miller atravesaban. "Insisto, tomen el dinero." Extiende su mano con los billetes. "Ustedes lo necesitan."

Nuevamente, ambos se miran, ahora más conmovidos por la acción de la Sra. Loud. "Eres realmente muy generosa, Rita." Toman el dinero.

Minutos más tarde, vemos a los Miller cargando sus escasas pertenencias en un taxi. Se habían negado por completo a quedarse a pasar vergüenza allí, pero por lo menos habían aprendido la lección. Ambas familias se despiden y el vehículo arranca dejando una masa de humo en el aire.

Lynn Sr. nota a Rita decaída. "Ánimo querida, cualquiera se puede equivocar."

"Sí...pero fue una total pérdida de tiempo." Todos ingresan a la casa.

"Olvídate de eso, la buena noticia es que ya tenemos suficiente dinero para las vacaciones, ¡así que no hay más necesidad de hacer trabajos extras!"

"Oh lo siento, no les pregunté cómo les fue estos días en el restaurante."

"Pues podríamos decir que cuadriplicamos nuestras ganancias." Lanza una mirada pícara. "Las niñas hicieron un trabajo formidable."

"Los chicos también hicieron un buen trabajo aquí." Rita acerca a su hijos con un abrazo.

"Excepto Lincoln." Dice Lucy.

El peliblanco voltea a verla con el ceño fruncido. "¡Oye, yo resolví el misterio!"

Lynn Sr. ríe. "Vamos a tomar un merecido descanso." Y se retiran a sus habitaciones.

Mientras subía las escaleras, Lana escucha un pequeño tintineo desde el living. "Oh no, otro ruido extraño no." Se voltea.

_"Oigan, se olvidaron de mí." _Leni tocaba la pantalla desde el interior del televisor.

"Ups, olvidaron apagar el televisor." La gemela toma el control remoto y la apaga.

"¡Espera!" CLIC.

**FIN**

* * *

**Segunda actualización prometida...listo! ****Creo que actualizaré una más aquí porque tengo bastantes ideas en mente. Además estoy pensando en escribir algo nuevo, muy parecido a esto. Muchas gracias por leer, dejar reviews...nos leemos en la siguiente actualización!**


End file.
